Promises
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Nakago get's Yui's last wish. To keep her friends safe, Miaka will stay with Nakago, if he leaves her friends alone. Still, she had one more wish. But when she's sold to a brothel, will Nakago finally stop her for good? Or will he show her compassion ?
1. Chapter 1

Miaka looked on. Suzaku looked on, waiting patiently.

Holding the hand of her best friend, she felt like things were finally going to be okay. No more fighting, Tomo, or a certain evil blonde shogun…..

Her first wish had been granted, that the ones who had died had been brought back and would be returned to their old lives. The book would take them home, back to their world.

At least Hotohori would be reunited with Houki…..

"My second wish…restore this world!"

Instantly all the buildings were repaired and the city looked normal once more. A few people stared at them, but everyone looked too busy to pay them any attention.

Still, she knew he was here, watching her……but where was he? She could swear she could feel him! And she knew he wouldn't let Yui go so easily.

After all this time, the final battle had come, one that would determine the fate her world, as well as the world within the book.

Weak, she felt to her knees as she held Yui, as Suzaku faded. She was too weak and if she made her final wish she knew she would die……

She could only hope Nakago wouldn't ruin things so that her wishes wouldn't be in vain, as he liked both killing, and making others suffer. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty, but at least her home was restored.

"You okay ?" Yui asked, kneeling beside her.

Miaka nodded, looking down. This wasn't good. But, maybe she could use her last wish to help Yui.

* * *

Yui looked down and gulped, as scales were on her arms and legs…and what would happen when she used_ her_ last wish? Her first two were gone, but good thing Suzaku hadn't been sealed out from her world…..

She held her friend. She'd think on that later.

"I'm sorry….." Yui said.

"Yui chan, we'll be fine! "

Yui shook her head. She could feel the stares of the resurrected look at her with disgust as they blamed her for Miaka's sufferings….

And she knew they were right. Miaka wishes ……Nakago would make sure they had been in vain…...

She sensed him, as he was here, watching them, and coming up with a plan that would make Miaka's wishes useless and wasted.

"He'll win…..all because of me. It's my fault."

"Yui, you didn't know, but the important thing is that we're friends again! Don't worry, we'll do this together!"

* * *

That was when Miaka was held her friend as Nakago walked out.

"Consoling the enemy? How touching."

"Go to hell!" Miaka snapped. The man before her …how could he be stopped?

The Suzaku sensei glared, as Tasuki gave him two obscene hand gestures, and swore him out in five languages.

Nakago smiled. How foolish of Miaka to make her wishes before confronting him.

"Stay back!" Miaka yelled. She didn't need to look behind her to know they wanted to ambush the blonde shogun.

Her sensei obeyed, only because they didn't want to case her strain. Still it was clear they all wanted to kill him.

"You leave my beloved Houki alone!" Hotohori snapped.

"Anyone like barbecued nuts?" Tasuki said, with a devilish smile. He held up his iron harisen, chuckling.

"Will you please stop thinking about my …body? I'm not interested in men" Nakago replied, looking aloof. He didn't even look at them as he walked past his enemies.

Tasuki swore, looking embarrassed.

Nakago stood a few feet from Yui, as he bowed and gave her a smile. He knew it was over, and so did she.

"I want your final wish Yui, or we can find how protected from Suzaku she really is."

Yui glared. She knew he wouldn't leave Miaka alone. This would only delay him a bit. But at least Miaka would be alive for a bit longer.

"I hate you."

"Blame yourself you stupid girl. You were gullible."

* * *

The Suzaku sensei looked on as they knew what would happen.

Mitsukake wondered if Shoka would be reborn….she hadn't deserved to suffer. Still, he knew he would find out soon enough.

Miaka was too weak to do anything, so they just watched, as they didn't want to give Miaka anything else to worry about.

"Seriyuu ….." Hotohori said; looking on as the dragon came down in a sudden ice storm.

"We're we brought back, only to die again?" Nuriko asked. "After all we did……"

"No, I have faith in Miaka, we all should. She's wasn't chosen at random." Chichiri said.

"Man, she shouldn't be suffering like this! She's been through enough!" Tasuki said, muttering an obscenity about Nakago involving excrement. "If I had my way, I'd kill Yui; she's the one who caused this mess!"

"Just what would that do? It won't help, and Miaka cares for Yui" Hotohori said.

That was when Mitsukake winced as he saw…..this was no going to be good.

He hated to see human suffering, but this was not under his control.

"She will be dealt with, but pray it will be quick."

* * *

Seriyuu glared at Yui. In his dragon form, he looked fierce.

The storm had stopped, leaving behind a few feet of snow. Still, no one felt like playing.

Nakago was beside her but why was Suzuku's preistess here? Honestly, Yui was a disgrace!

"You failed me, and make you last wish well, it will be the last thing you will do!" he shouted. Yui was a disgrace and the only good thing was that she would pay the price.

Yui looked up. She knew she had failed, but if she ever got the chance, she would make Seriyuu and Nakago pay….

"I wish for you to give him power and immortality to Nakago, so he may rule the four nations."

* * *

On the ground, Nakago's body was surrounded in a blue light that soon faded, as he ignored the sight of Yui being eaten alive, and the sounds of Miaka's screams.

He'd done it….he had gotten the power he needed for revenge. His own abilities were now much stronger….he might even be able to do this at a distance now.

And eternal life….the world that had given him hell would soon be at his mercy for the rest of eternity. Not only would the people suffer, but the next generations would learn who to fear.

* * *

Miaka looked on. Making her wishes before she had confronted Nakago had been a grave mistake.

Around her, the clouds remained, and the air stayed cold. But, she didn't really notice it.

She screamed as she felt so helpless….but she did feel a bit stronger. Still, it was too late for Yui.

At least Yui's death had been quick….hopefully. She began to cry as Seriyuu faded, leaving behind a few blood stains, and a necklace in the snow.

Miaka hit the streets, feeling rage on how she had failed Yui….in the end, she had been murdered….and she had been too stupid to save her.

She looked around, noting how everyone was looking at her, even Nakago. And that would only mean Tokyo would soon be reduced to a waste land. His new powers would leave her world in ruins.

Taka and Nakago…….he would win. She saw the way both men glared at the other as they turned to look at the other in unison.

She had failed Yui, so she had to try to save her friends and her world…and one thing came to mind. Determined, she got to her feet.

"Stop it!" she screamed, using strength she didn't even know she had.

Everyone looked over. She didn't know how loud her yell had been, but it had even gotten Nakago's attention.

"Leave my world and ...I'll go back with you" she said, looking directy at the man who had ruined her life.

That was when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

Miaka trembled as she looked into the eyes of her most feared enemy. For everything he could do to her…..she would be condemning herself.

"Sacrificing yourself to save this pathetic world? How noble."

"Miaka no!" Tamahome yelled, as her sensei protested loudly.

"I can't let him ruin this world, and it's my fault! I couldn't save Yui……" she said, as she recalled what he had done to her in Hokken. She looked up, knowing how badly the shogun hated her.

But…she still had the one wish, and this might work in her favor….and she could get revenge if she summoned Suzaku.

Angry, she glared, and made direct eye contact with the man who had never raped her, yet she knew he could take over Tokyo…….

"I'll come back with you, if you promise to leave my world, and never return!"

"An interesting offer, but why shouldn't I just take you back as my concubine?"

Miaka gasped, but didn't look away. Tasuki began to throw a fit, muttering words that made those around him blush. He was so mad, Mitsukake wondered if he was rabid.

Nakago just smirked and Miaka knew of one thing that might get him to agree.

"If you agree, I promise I won't try and run off, or stop you in any way. Just…leave my world and never return. Besides, you and I both know that if you don't agree, I'll find way to stop you with my last wish, or as a normal person!"

He smiled as he wrapped a hand around her waist, and looked down at her breasts.

Miaka gulped, wondering what he would say. If he was concerned with her threat, he didn't act like it, as he acted as calm as ever.

"If we seal our bargain with a kiss, I will find it acceptable" he said, looking up with a smirk.

Miaka put her hand to her mouth as she felt the urge to vomit. The action only made him smirk even more.

* * *

Nakago looked over. Tamahome's symbol glowed red…..like blood.

"Take one step boy and I will paralyze you for life."

Then he looked back at Miaka. She looked petrified and he could feel she was trembling.

"Well?" he asked, putting his other hand around her waist, squeezing slightly so she could feel his strength, letting her know he was in full control of the situation.

"I…agree…."

That was when he kissed her, with a slow, sensual kiss that full of lust …..far from the gentle kiss he'd given her in Hokken. He took his time, letting her know what he could do.

When he pulled back he licked her neck…..then put his lips to her ear.

"I intend to kiss your entire body…." he whispered, his voice soft like silk.

That caused her to faint. He held her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Smiling, he looked on, as he had finally won, and gotten what he had worked so hard for. As he held Miaka in his arms, he surveyed this world.

Hmph, if this was where both the former Yui and Miaka lived, it was a pathetic world that would be waste of his time.

Besides, he didn't want this world; he wanted the nation of the book…and he would soon have it.

Looking over, he noted Yui's bloodstained necklace. Hm, perhaps one day she would be resurrected like Miaka's pets.

Still, Yui had been foolish, as she had only delayed him, she hadn't stopped him. But, it had been her own guilt that had caused her to give him her last wish. He hadn't had any more use for her anyway. If she hadn't died, he would've killed her himself as she would've betrayed him.

Giving Miaka's pets a nod, he smiled.

"She's coming with me, as she'll spend the rest of her life serving me for what she did" he said, as he vanished, heading to Kyoto palace.

* * *

Miaka woke up. Her whole body hurt….. but she sat up, wondering where she was. It looked like bed chamber…. a lavish bed chamber. And she was lying in a huge bed…

That was when she gasped. Yui….the wish, it had all ended, and she had lost…

"Hello Miaka."

Miaka gulped as she saw Nakago standing to her left. They had to be back in the book, but where?

Still, she had one last wish, and all she needed was…

That was when he gave her a cold smile that caused her blood to turn to ice.

"Don't think you can stop me, your warriors will soon be back in this world, but the only way to stop you from interfering is to make sure you are no longer a virgin."

Miaka gulped.

"I was far too lenient with you, but that will soon change" he said as he got down to her level as he knelt down.

"Don't…don't touch me!" she said, slapping him on his face.

He smirked, and wiped away the blood. When angered, Miaka…she was intriguing. She knew full well she had lost, but she had still slapped him.

He had to give her credit, for not being a coward. Not even Tamahome…..he was a whiny whelp compared to her.

"You have woman's face, but do you have a woman's body…"

Miaka whimpered and yelped as he reached out to touch her lips…and scrambled under the bed. It was foolish, but she just didn't want him looking at her….

He chuckled, and looked down.

"Hm, I've never encountered a woman who preferred being under the bed, rather than on it…but it would be an interesting challenge."

Miaka began to whimper. She was in his bedroom? Now that was disgusting! Hadn't she suffered enough?

That was when she saw him approach. Boots came closer.

"Out …now" he ordered.

Miaka shook her head. Yui…her friends…..how dare he show no remorse for the people he had used….and killed. He was pure evil, and she knew he would treat her like dirt…and that he would have her in complete control. If she disobeyed, she knew he would hurt her friends….

Sick, twisted, icy, manipulative….

"Go to hell you bitch!" she said calling him the name she thought that would be the most insulting. Plus, he was to evil to be a man.

That was when she was pushed out mentally. She moaned as she hit the wall.

Before she knew it, he swung her over his shoulder, and carried her out, as she struggled to escape.

* * *

Miaka yelped as he brought her inside a bed room, and tossed her onto the bed.

He hadn't carried her very far, so this room had to be close to his own private chambers….but she had been too busy hitting and kicking him to look around.

That was when he threw her down onto a bed, and pulled her hair. As he forced her to look up, she glared up at him, despite the fact his eyes were as cold as ice.

Still, she didn't bother hiding her own hate for him either.

"If you ever attempt to stop me or run off ever, I'll take you as my concubine, remember that. And if you are not obedient, I will make Tamahome pay for your insolence" he said, his tone calm and cold.

He released her, as she spat at him, missing him by only an inch.


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka sobbed as she knew he would soon be killing off all the rulers and would soon declare himself the true ruler of this world.

And with the military, his enhanced chi abilities and telekinesis…..no one human could stop him.

Her only hope in saving this world was to somehow summon Suzaku, or to have some type of influence. Still, she doubted he would want her involved.

The castle was her prison….she would never be free.

Devastated, she sobbed even harder, as she had tried so hard, but he had won in the end.

She would never marry, have children, or know the love of her beloved Taka …..her life would be controlled by Nakago.

Crying, she wasn't aware that she slowly fell asleep.

She woke up hours later, and knew it had to be very late.

As she sat up, she began to think. Her head felt clear, and needed to use her time wisely. If it was one thing she had learned, she couldn't underestimate the blonde icicle.

He made it clear to her virginity was the very thing he needed….. and she didn't think if anything else that would get his attention.

If he took her….what if she did get pregnant? At least as an Empress she might be better off if she got pregnant with his baby….

But, he didn't need to marry her to take her virginity. He could just rape her.

That was when she recalled how he had shown no compassion over Yui's death…she had screamed and he had ignored her…..no, he would make it his personal business to make her life miserable, and she wouldn't become the Empress.

That was when her stomach growled.

Hmph, the crap head hadn't even fed her, probably on purpose.

Well, at least she could find some food…

She looked around as she was hungry.

As she walked around, she recalled how she had first come here, as she had just met Nakago……

Pity she hadn't know what a huge mistake it had been. She would've been better off leaving Yui. knowing Nakago, he would've turned them against one another anyway, manipulative jackass.

Frowning, she began to remember her way around the palace, and soon came into the kitchen.

She smiled as she saw all the food.

Hm, why should she be content with just scraps? Since she was in the castle, she might as well take advantage of it.

He was restless.

At last, he had what he had worked so hard for, so why wasn't he able to sleep? He should be relaxed, enjoying the luxuries he had paid for with his body…

It was because of that miko, and how she still might find a way to escape or foil his plans…again. Even with ultimate power and eternal life, he still had to deal with those fools.

And her servants were most likely back by now, and she still had one more wish…..

Still, he didn't regret taking her, as for how she had made him suffer, he was determined to make her suffer, by keeping her separated from her kin until she died, as she would serve him in some way.

In a way, they were back to things being as they were before……only this time, he had Yui's wish, and the Suzaku no Miko. But they were still adversaries.

He gave a smile as Miaka had no clue just how merciful he had been. At least she still had family, while he had no one….thanks to Tasuki, who he would personally whip if he ever came across him ever again. The cur would spend the rest of his life in the dungeon. Death would be too quick.

Still, for him to put her though what he had gone thought….. she was still getting more mercy than what he and his tribe had gotten. And she wasn't even going to become his concubine to survive.

But, she was still a threat, and he _had_ to deal with her. The only thing that could defeat him was Miaka's last wish.

But how? He had no intention of raping her, but he wasn't going to take her back. She needed to know her place….and it was one way to ensure those fools would leave him alone for a bit if he had her.

He let his mind think, as all he needed was the right plan……

As long as she was a virgin, there was a chance something could happen. And he did need to keep an eye on her, as she was either very lucky, or had semi working brain.

No to mention Tamahome would soon try and take her from him….annoying pest. Maybe he really _should _cripple him the next time they met. It would give him one less idiot to worry about.

Still, what to do with Miaka? Have her be his servant perhaps? No, as she'd burn down the palace, or break something.

Frustrated, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

He froze.

Someone was….cooking. He heard dishes being used and smelled herbs…..

For some reason it made him remember back when he had been a child, and his mother had usually had breakfast waiting for him when he woke up, or he would often help her cook the simple meals they has shared.

Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten dinner. Maybe he was hungry. He'd been so busy, and a good meal sounded nice.

Still, he doubted Miaka could cook…but, maybe she had managed to make something decent. And why should he cook when she had already prepared some food?

Curious, he looked inside the kitchen…which was trashed. Vegetables and rice…..it was a complete mess. He saw dirty dishes, vegetables, and several broken eggs. It looked liked pigs had raided the kitchen, but Miaka did eat a lot.

That was when the stench of burned rice filled the air and Miaka screamed.

"Fire!"

He stormed in and quickly disposed of the burnt food, before finding a very guilty looking Miaka. Had he not been here, she could've burned down the entire palace.

"I was hungry!" she said, looking guilty.

He looked around and saw she was attempting to prepare a decent sized meal…as her stomach gave him a loud growl.

Looking over, the rice was ruined, but everything else seemed to be okay. And more rice could easily be made.

"Make more rice" he ordered as he began to clean up the area, making room to cook. He needed to clean up, as he had no desire to eat anything contaminated, or prepared in an unsanitary manner.

"But….."

"I will not be so foolish as to leave you unsupervised around a fire. You will not cook unless you are under supervision. I won't have the castle burned to ashes because of you."

Miaka sighed as about an hour later, they were eating a feast.

She had to admit, Nakago could cook…maybe he had cooked that food that time in Hokken.

Still, she couldn't imagine him learning to cook…it seemed…silly. Why would he need to learn cooking anyway? The Walking Icicle was fed like a spoiled pet.

But, maybe he liked to hunt…..as hobby. She could picture him killing animals.

She was drinking tea, while he was finishing off his wine.

Still, they had been talking for the last several minuets…only he hadn't looked interested in what she had to say.

"Nakago, please just leave my friends alone. You've got me, and I already promised that I wouldn't escape or interfere."

"What do you have to offer? You promised not to run off or interfere if I left your world alone. Just what else do I need from you?"

Miaka looked down, as she had only one thing….it had come to her as she had been cooking and it was risky…..but it just might work.

"What would you even risk it? They could always get me and kidnap me from you…they've saved me before. I just promised to not interfere with your rule and stay at the palace. I didn't say anything about being rescued. "

He smiled. Yes, if Miaka did get rescued….he knew she would use that as an excuse to escape as technically she would be kidnapped.

"Interesting…"

Miaka took a deep breath.

"They know where I am, and they _will_ try and get me back. You're the one who has the most to lose. All it will take is my last wish. You need me."

"Than if I agree to spare your friends, you won't allow yourself to be rescued, correct?"

"Even if they come for me, I won't go willingly…and I'll even try and escape and come back."

He smiled, as this could be used to his advantage.

"I'll think about it. Clean up before you go to bed" he said as he stood up.

Miaka's jaw dropped as she looked at the huge mess.

"But…can't you help me?"

When he ignored her, she threw her plate at him, as it hit the closing door.

"I hate you!"

He chuckled, knowing Miaka had probably thrown something at him.

As he headed up to his chambers, he heard something crash and break at the door…maybe a plate or bowl.

Chucking, he smiled as he did a lot of things, but cleaning wasn't one of them. Miaka had started the mess, so she would just need to clean up after herself as he had no intention of coddling her like the way her pets did.

Pointedly, he headed to his own chambers, as he had refused to move into the royal bedchamber….for obvious reasons.

If the staff were confused why he shunned the formal bedchambers they didn't mention it, as it was unusual.

He however, wanted nothing more than to burn it, as it wouldn't erase his memories, but it might help him with closure….he still couldn't go in the room with ease, and he couldn't even stay inside for very long.

Maybe, given time, Miaka could prove useful. After all if she had almost defeated him, and if she was on his side…..

It would be amusing, but he was also curious, on how such a naive brat like her had managed to nearly destroy him.

Not to mention how he had treated her in Hokken…... she still had the nerve to try and challenge him.

Still, she had a valid point as if they did manage to kidnap her, he knew she would make her wish and he would lose everything. And then, they would either kill him, or make his life hell.

Coming into his chambers he closed the door, and walked outside and stood on the balcony. He wouldn't be able to sleep until had had come up with a solution.

The only way to ensure that he wouldn't need to worry about defeat was if he claimed her virginity…but he knew that he would need to resort to rape as she would never willingly bed him.

And, because of his own past, he would never be able to do that.

Miaka woke up, and yawned.

As she sat up, she looked out the window, and saw the sun was out and it looked like it was going to be a sunny day.

As badly as she was tempted to try and escape, she knew that she had to keep her promise…..as she had to find another way to kick Nakago's evil butt.

Still, she would be confined to the place, and wouldn't willingly be rescued, just how could she stop him ?

Last night, it had sucked as she had cleaned up the kitchen, but that chat they had…

Just what would he do, as if she did get rescued, she would use the opportunity to escape. There was no way she would just sit back and let Nakago rule, unless he agreed to leave her friends alone.

In his private bath, Nakago sat back, relaxing.

Today, he would assume the throne, and if anyone protested, he would simply demonstrate his new powers.

Not to mention he needed to change a few things.

And as for Miaka…. she was no longer a concern.

Miaka smiled as she gobbled the meal meant for Nakago.

She had come down, only to find a large meal set for one. Angry at how he treated her, she'd helped herself to his breakfast.

"Make me clean the mess all by myself…" she said, as she ate his meal.

Full, she smiled and set down her chopsticks and belched. The meal was now gone….

"How rude….you are a true glutton."

Miaka gulped as she knew she was caught.

"Better to be a glutton than an icicle!" she retorted, as she turned and gave him a glare.

He just gave her a small smile, which go her very nervous. Not to mentioned he had dressed like he had during that time on Hokken….

"I have business to take care of before breakfast. When I get back, I expect to have my own meal waiting. I'll leave it up to you….or you can assist me the next time I take my bath."

Miaka turned beet red as Nakago walked out of the room.

The court shook with fear, as he'd just killed two people with a chi blast, and strangled one to death.

He ignored the corpses, as they had been foolish enough to challenge him. Now, they were reduced to ashes.

"I want to be crowed as the new ruler, or I shall kill every last one of you…" he said as he looked up.

"We will do whatever you require" one man said. He began to break out into a nervous sweat as he noted the burn marks on the walls.

Nakago smiled.

"I will stay in my own chambers that I used as the shogun, and I want the Emperor's concubines removed by the end of the day. "

"Then that girl…." another man asked.

"She is useful to me, and she will share my chambers."

"But, you don't want your own harem?"

"I see no need to explain myself to you. Just follow my orders if you fools want to live."

Miaka looked on as the last dish had been set down.

Thankfully, the cooks had more food ready and she had easily managed to get another meal set out.

"Geeze, I had almost risked seeing his…..yuck!" she shuddered.

Relived, she wanted out, as she was in no mood to speak to him.

Miaka looked on.

Since she was neither royalty, nor a concubine, no one knew exactly what to make of her, so she just stood off to the left as she watched as Nakago was crowed the Emperor.

After walking in the gardens, he had simply had someone find her, and bring her into the throne room for the ceremony.

As the entire court knelt before him, she just stared, and he had just stared back…even thought she didn't bow to him.

Disgusted, she walked out, feeling his eyes in her.

He found her climbing a tree after he'd spent an hour looking for her.

After the ceremony, he had begun to do his duties, as he had his own plans on how things should be done.

Still, after a while, he knew he should deal with Miaka, and had gone off to find her.

Vaguely, he thought about letting her know about the view he could get if he stood under her, but was more curious why she was climbing like a squirrel.

The tree was in the gardens, so she wasn't trying to escape…..and she was honest, he would admit that much.

Looking at her, she did look nicer when her hair was loose, and not confined in those stupid dumplings she wore.

"Aw! You're so cute! "

Hm, so that was it, she wanted to see some animal, maybe a bird.

Sighing she took a step back, and screamed as she began to fall as the branch broke.

Peeved, he held out his arms as she landed in them. She really was clumsy…it was miracle she hadn't broken her own neck.

When she landed, he was surprised at how light she was, despite her large appetite.

"What do you want?!" she snapped, her cheeks flushed in rage.

"I came to tell you that you will share my room…and my bed."

"Uh… I had really bad gas last night, and I wouldn't want to keep you awake" she said as he knew by her nervous expression she was lying.

"Then I'll make sure to keep on a restricted diet."

Miaka pouted.

"But…."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ?"

"I…..lied."

"No…" she said as they had sat down to tea and sweets under a water gazebo. Water lilies grew in the water, and the area looked beautiful, but she couldn't care less about the scenery.

"You will share my bed for the rest of your life, if you expect me to let your pets live."

"But I…." she said, horrified.

He shrugged.

"Call it a truce…I get your loyalty and obedience, and I don't go after your pets."

Miaka shook her head. To be vulnerable like that….

"I'm not …I won't..."

"I won, so I no longer need your virginity. Besides, I like my women more curved."

"You're disgusting!" Miaka snapped, blushing. He didn't need tea, he needed a cold shower!

"I'm honest."

Miaka looked at him with disgust. To be prisoner as Kuto place……but to agree to these terms might allow her to find a way to stop him. He didn't seem like he would give her any type of duty, so maybe she would be left on her own.

"So, I'm not going to become your servant or have any other type of job?"

"No, at least not right now. You're too clumsy and stupid."

"I hate you…" she said, hurt by his cold words.

He just shrugged.

"Think on my offer, you submit to my authority and bed ….in return, I don't kill your pets."

"So I'm just…what exactly am I? Your pet?"

He just smirked.

"You're mine to do with as I please. You have until tonight to give me an answer."

"And if I refuse?"

Your pets will be hunted down, and since they can be brought back, I will just find some …use for them."

Miaka looked on as she sat under a water gazebo.

Nakago had left long ago. Still, the food remained untouched as she stared out at the water.

To remain a prisoner at Kuto place for the rest of her life….to share his bed and to truly submit to his authority…how could she find a way to stop him if she agreed?

Well, if she acted like she would give in…..she would just wait and summon Suzaku when she could. She still might have a chance later on, and she was going to be left on her own….that would give her an advantage, even if she would be confined to the palace.

Still, it still sucked big time that she would never have her own life and be stuck sharing his bed…

As she looked over at some koi, she recalled seeing the woman from the harem leaving just a short time ago. They had been disappointed that Nakago had refused them.

Talk about the unexpected. She would've though he would've kept the harem for his own…pleasure. Instead, he basically sent them away with some money, but had made it very clear they were to never bother him again.

As she looked out at the water, she wondered why she been chosen when she had failed? All of her hard work…Yui was dead, he had won, and her friends...were in grave danger.

That was when she yelped as she saw some rough men enter the gardens. She knew at first glance they were bandits.

"Get her; she had to be his concubine!"

Miaka glared as she stood up. That was an insult!

"I'm not his concubine…I hate him!"

"But…… he sent all the other woman away…you have to…." one asked, looking confused.

"I hate him!" she said, as she yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Nakago looked out his window when he heard Miaka scream "I hate him!", and he was sure he was the person Miaka was referring to.

But that wasn't what had gotten his attention; it was Miaka's tone…..

He'd been doing paperwork, and hated to be interrupted, but if Miaka screamed, that was a cause for concern.

So, he had looked over.

Some lowly bandits……they were trying to capture her. Still, he had to give her credit for fighting back.

When one knocked her out, he narrowed his eyes.

Opening her eyes, she saw the men ….. and she gasped as realized she was in a cave. Looking down, she saw a chain on her ankle.

Nakago…did he know what had happened to her? Did he even care? Probably no on both accounts.

"How much should we ransom her for?"

"Why don't we see how good she is first? We might want her for a few days…"

Miaka felt her blood turn to ice.

One wearing better clothing gave her a leer. Maybe he was the leader.

"I'll see for myself….than I think I can share."

Miaka began to fight back as he touched her and she could her other men cheering on as he straddled her.

"Stop!" she begged, as she knew she was trapped.

He slapped her. Hard.

"You're mine now...." he said, as he glared at her.

Stunned, she looked up as not even Nakago had ever hit her, not even in Hokken. Sure he had still been rough with her, but he had never hit her back…..

That was when she whimpered as his hands went under her skirt and she felt him caress her thighs. It would all end in matter of moments…..

That was when the man ….he floated off of her and seemed to be thrown into the group.

Looking over, Miaka saw Nakago…..and his symbol on his forehead glowed like blue fire. He even wore his blue cloak.

Turning, she was too embarrassed to look at him, but knew that she didn't what to see whatever he was about to do.

Seeing Miaka made his blood boil as he recalled he'd been too late to save his mother.

He didn't like Miaka, but as she now belonged to him…..no one would get away with taking her from him. She was his property.

Besides, as far as he was concerned, rape could never be justified, as not even he would resort to rape in ensuring his victory.

Even as he prepared to chi blast the men, he could her Miaka sobbing. But he'd deal with that, after he sent these men to Hell.

Miaka sobbed as she felt a warm wind.

It was so…beyond humiliating to have Nakago find her like this. To have him see her with some man with his hands up her skirt…

She was grateful that he'd saved her but, it was also humiliating. Besides, she knew she had only saved her because she was now his prize.

"Stop crying" he said, sounding aloof.

She turned and looked over. How dare he act so casual!

"Leave me alone!" she said as she wiped away her tears. But, she did stop crying.

He just smirked.

"You're coming back with me, and since you are not injured, I see no reason why I should carry you."

That was when Miaka looked over as the lock melted. But she didn't feel like thanking him.

"Why did you save me if you don't care?"

"Because, I always take good care of whatever belongs to me."

Glaring, she sniffed, and stood up and stormed pass him. She would just head back….

"Do you even know that way back to the castle?' he replied calmly.

Miaka stopped. She was tempted to try and run off, but he was right, as usual. Because she had been knocked out, she had no idea where she was.

Nakago smiled as Miaka scowled.

He had to admit, as threw a something fun about getting her mad….and she now saw that he had ridden a single horse.

"I'll walk!"

"I won't have you risking breaking a bone with your clumsiness, and you wouldn't be able to keep up. You're sharing my horse."

"Kiss my butt Nakago!"

He smiled.

"I think you might be stressed. We should find a hot spring where we both can relax…."

"Okay, I share your stupid horse!" she said, looking horrified.

The casual way he had his hand around her waist..it only made her more nervous.

Tense, she wanted to relax but that would mean reclining off a blonde meanie. She'd rather starve to death first!

"Have you made your decision?"

She gulped when he stopped the horse.

"About what?"

"About our situation."

"Why ?!"

"Well, since we're alone…."

She shivered as pulled her hair ribbons free. She had put her hair back up, but he seemed to have a habit of pulling her ribbons free.

"…..I don't see why we shouldn't enjoy this time together."

Miaka's eyes went wide as she saw he was taking the horse off the road.

"Hey…"

"I think we should take nice detour."

Miaka held out her hands. He still held her hair ribbons.

He had stopped near a stream, so they could have some time alone together, which made her want to vomit.

"Give them back!" she demanded.

He smiled…and put them in his pocket.

"Gross! Keep them……" she said as she walked off and sat near a stream. Even if he ever gave them back, she'd just burn them.

"You look better with your hair loose."

Miaka just stuck her tongue out at him, and he just smirked.

"Do what you want, as we're not leaving until you give me an answer."


	3. Chapter 3

She walked along the stream, as she pondered what had happened to her in such a short time.

Looking down, she looked at her wedding ring. In such a short amount of time...her life...her freedom...gone.

When he chuckled….she turned and glared. Just how long had be following her anyway?

"You are so rude!"

Then, she saw …it looked like hologram, but it was the scene when she had exchanged rings with Taka. As she watched it, she wanted to cry…

When it ended, she hung her head. That time.....it hadn't been that long ago. They had worked so hard.....

"Exchanging pretty words isn't a legal ceremony…..you are no man's wife."

"I …." she said, knowing he was right. It hadn't been legal, but they're hadn't been time, and they loved one another and he would've married her legally afterwards…and they just wanted to share a life together…. ….

"I'll marry him someday. In this world, or in my world."

"Do you really think I will allow you to do such a thing? Give me your ring…you will never have any use for it."

Miaka shook her head as he held out his hand.

"Haven't you done enough to me?" she demanded.

That was when she saw his chi flare up.

"I will take it back by force…."

Shaking, she slowly took off the ring…..as she recalled how casually he had chi blasted the bandits.

"A cheap piece of jewelry" he said as he mentally caused the ring to come to him.

"Please….just give it back" she said, feeling desperate. That was the only thing she had that connected her....and the way he smiled as he looked at her ring.....that wasn't good.

Casually, he dropped the ring, and smashed it, by stepping on it, like it was a pesky bug.

Stepping back, he smiled as she saw the ring had been crushed.

Falling to her knees, she looked at the ring. Maybe if she…it was smashed, but if she had it....

"You're life is with me now….." he said he cremated the ring with a chi blast.

* * *

She had run away sobbing.

Not that she was trying to escape, she just wanted time alone.

She would still find a way to marry him….her _beloved _Tamahome.....

Destroying Miaka's ring…only killing the Emperor had been just as enjoyable.

Vaguely, he thought about running after her, but they wouldn't head back until she had given him a response.

Besides, she still didn't seem to comprehend how she was now dependant on him for survival. It would be better if they didn't head back until she got a better understanding anyway.

Just what had Tamahome seen in her anyway? Well, since the miscreant was nothing but a money greedy whelp.....

And Miaka loved him......in way he could never love anyone.

* * *

By now, he hadn't come to look for her, and the sun was high…. must be time for lunch.

But she still wasn't ready to face him…..so she had walked alongside the stream and though about her future. Besides, all she had to do was follow the stream to find her way back.

Yui's death….her friends being revived…..she knew that she was the only thing that could keep them safe. Tamahome would be killed…..

And her ring…..well, she could always get another, and the important was that Tamahome was alive…they would marry after Nakago was killed.

Yes, the sooner she found a way to defeat him, the sooner they would be together. Yes, they just needed to be patient.

And, she couldn't be selfish. Her friends needed her…at least they we're all alive.....they had all suffered so much and after this was all over, she wanted to see each of them be happy.

So, in order for that to happen, she had to do all she could. And that meant she had to submit to Nakago.

Still, to share his bed……to confine herself to the palace and to not allow herself to be rescued didn't allow her a lot of options. But, if she just gave up…..

She would find a way…..as he would die for what he had done.

Still, just what was she supposed to do with her time? It actually sounded boring

Well, she should make a point to learn her way around the palace, and keep an eye on blondie…maybe she would learn something useful.

But, if all she did was investigating….he would get suspicious.

The best way to avoid suspicion (and most revolting) would be to have him _want_ to keep a close eye on her, by having her nearby. She might not have the same freedom, but she could keep an eye on him, and make sure that he was keeping his end of the deal.

Still, how to get him to want to keep her by his side?

She remembered he had said she was to clumsy…..and if he decided that it was better to have her at his side where she wouldn't cause trouble….

"I'll see you again Tamahome...have faith in me."

* * *

Frowning, she saw he was gone…..but his horse was still here, so he would be coming back.

Looking down, she saw some plants that had been tied up with strands of grass.… herbs maybe? By why would he have gathered herbs?

That was when she yelped as she saw he was walking back…..and she saw he was holding a bird….a beautiful, still bird.

"Don't tell me…did you kill it?"

He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"How do you expect to eat it if it's alive? And you can help prepare lunch by getting rid of the feathers."

Miaka smacked her lips, as she sat back, full.

It was hard to feel guilty………when the bird had been so good. Besides using the herbs, he had some salt with him as well.

Come to think of it the food in Hokken had been prepared just as well as the bird….maybe he had been the one to cook it. The camp had been deserted after all.

Still, where had he learned to cook ? she would never him, but she actually had been impressesd with the food he'd prepared.

"Now, do you have an answer for me ?"

Standing up, Miaka felt better with a full stomach. And it also gave her courage.

Miaka smiled sweetly as she turned and leaned over. Getting very close to his face, she belched loudly and as hard as she could.

Then she ran off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Nakago glared as he saw Miaka run into the trees.

Miaka…..she was going to share his bed, no matter what. And as for her disrespect…..belching in his face? It was not only extremely rude, but a clear sign of a lack of respect.

Knowing her, she _would_ pull some stunt behind his back, and she was right, as he couldn't risk anything.

Furious, he began to walk after her as she would be by his side all times, and would pay for disrespecting him.

Not to mention he had to put a stop that that defiant altitude she had, as it would only get worse, and she would have no problem doing it on front of other people. If anyone saw her, why would they think he was competent?

* * *

Running, she smiled as she knew her life would now be under Nakago's control, but at least she could use the opportunity to beat him.

Giggling, she ran, as felt so good to just gave gotten away with insulting the Emperor of the Qui-Dong nation. Belching in his face.......it was exactly what he deserved for destroying her ring.

And, she knew she wouldn't get away with it, he must be running after her right now. But still, at least she had gotten him back.

That was when she yelped as she felt herself being held up in the air by her waist. The grasp was so tight… and her arms were being held up.....….

Looking down, she gasped as she saw the bright blue chi.....

"Not good..."

"You insolent wretch" he said as he walked up from the bushes, glaring at her. "Do you think you can get away with that?"

Miaka looked up, shaking like a leaf. Seeing the symbol on his forehead.....what would he do with her ? She knew he was mad......but for him to use his chi like this, she had gone to far in underestimating him..

"You belong to me, and it seems you think that you're above respecting my authority."

She gulped as she was lifted up, so she could look right into her cold, blue, eyes....

Then he reached out, and she shuddered when he caressed her neck. Closing her eyes she prepared for the worse.

"You'll need to punished…." he said, as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She tried to squirm, but he held her in an iron grip.

That was when she gasped, as she felt pain. Vaguely, she knew he was doing something to her neck.

Then, he stepped back as the chi bands faded and she fell to the ground. She blinked as she slowly stood up, still feeling shaky.

Her plan had worked …way to well.

Dazed, she put her hand to her neck… and wondered what he had done to her.

"You'll find out soon enough" he said, chuckling.

* * *

She sat meekly on his horse, hoping her plan would work. Still, even if she learned anything, how could she let the others know? But then again, maybe they had been separated.

"I don't want you to ever disobey me again, ever. And if you want your pets to avoid being under my control, I advise you to accept your place beside me, and in my bed."

Miaka nodded. As long as she was alive, she would eventually stop him.

"Good, and I should warn you, should you ever betray me, your pets will be hunted down …and I will personally make Tamahome Mute and crippled, and you will be forced to watch."

* * *

Miaka looked on, as she saw the basket of bath supplies and cosmetics in the bed.

After coming back, he had said that he needed to get something in his room, and that she would come with him as she was to be as close to him as his shadow from now on.

But when she had come back, she had seen how …different the room looked. Next to an armoire, she saw a vanity painted with birds and roses, and two boxes with various shaped drawers on top if it.

Curious she sat down at the vanity, and looked inside the box to her right. To her shock she found it was a cosmetic box. She was in awe of the variety, and saw it even had small mirror inside.

Besides the variety of expensive looking cosmetics, she could also smell something, and it was coming from a similar box to the left.

Curious, she closed the frst box and opened the second one. To her shock, she saw bath stuff in pretty and in variying kinds of containers...some being painted, or elaborately carved, and even a few ones in glass.

Soaps, oils, lotions....the scent of roses, and jasmine, and a few other scents...... this stuff wouldn't be cheap. And to have it in such pretty containers.....that would even make it pricier.

Closing the box, she opened the vanity's only drawer, only to find several beautiful hair pins and three combs.

Looking over, she saw Nakago was ignoring her.

Curious, Miaka closed the drawer and looked over. Only one more to go. Was it a trap ?

Nervous, she opened the armoire…..and saw new clothes…that looked like they would fit her. Purples, blues, greens, some things in burgundy.....

Closing it, she saw what appeared to be a wide box on a smaller table......like it was slightly hidden...she hadn't even notice it before.

Curious she opened it, only to find it was full of jewelry. Rings, necklaces, pendants.......all beautiful.

Suspicious, she stood up. What was he up to ?

"Why?" she asked as she looked over. New clothes….pretty clothes at that. Even jewelry and cosmetics. Why would he get her new things; much less spend so much money?

He gave her an aloof glance.

"As you now have your place, beside me, you should take better care regarding your appearance."

Hurt, Miaka sat back at her vanity. What an ass!

Opening up the cosmetic box, she set the mirror up and took a few moments to look at her reflection.

As she looked into her face, she noted that for the first time, she looked a bit older than she had when she had first arrived…but then, time had passed.

By now, she and Yui would've been in height school…but now, Yui was dead, and Tamahome….he was alive…but it would be some time before she would see him.

How old was she? Maybe she was even sixteen.

"Change...you won't have time to bathe, but you look disgraceful."

Turning, Miaka glared. Mentally, she wondered if they would share the same bath, but she hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"Get out!" she said.

He smiled...... and walked over and set out a wooden folding screen that must've been tucked away.....

Painted with a scene of a pond with white lotuses....it looked pretty. But more important, it would give her some privacy.

Miaka just glared at him. That screen couldn't stop him from watching her change, and they both knew it.

* * *

She wore a simple dress and put on a robe over it. The color was a dark purple pink with the robe a pretty sea green.

It was pretty simple, but she didn't have time for anything elaborate.

The whole time, she watched and listed for any signs that indicated he would come and watch her, but he stayed on the other side of the room.

"Well ?" she asked as she stepped out, not surprised to find him standing nearby.

"Comb your hair, and use the cosmetics" he replied without looking over.

"How dare you....."

"Stop wining Miaka....you sound just like Tamahome."

Angry, say down and began to use some of the lip paint....and some of the golden green eye shadow.

"I feel sorry you" she said as she glared.

"And why is that ?" he asked as he began to move the folding screen. "I would think that with the circumstances, you would be the one to feel sorry for."

Miaka stood up as she watched him put the folding screen was near the doors to the balcony. Casually she got out a comb and faced him.

"Despite everything you did, you failed; that why I pity you" she said as she combed out her hair.

His glare turned arctic, but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her, as she had to be brave for the ones she loved. And if she was gonna be his shadow, she knew he needed her to live, so she wasn't going to let him scare her anymore. She was gonna stand up to him!

"For all you did, I'm alive and still have the power to stop you. I got back my friends and you still need me ...."

His chi flared up and she shrugged and tossed her comb onto the vanity.

"Big bad Nakago has to use his chi ? Is that the only thing you can do? Why don't you try another tactic?" she said, as she glared.

That was when he smiled as his chi faded.

"I must admit.....I expected you to cower....but you would be wise to remember I now rule this world. Don't test me...as you will not like the consequences. I may need you alive.....but you can always be locked up in the dungeon, which you will be if you don't show me some respect. Prisoners only get one small meal a day."

Miaka scowled, but didn't respond.

* * *

Sitting, she was bored as he sat in court, discussing his future plans.....

"Are you going to…" one man asked.

He smiled. At first, he had planned on killing them off, but that would mean less attention for his own empire and less time spent on getting things ….organized. So, he'd come up with an alternative.

Besides, his only concern was making sure Miaka didn't have the chance to ruin anything. And with nothing to keep her occupied, he knew he was asking for trouble.

"I plan on letting them know they can still rule their own territories, but that the Qui-Dong Empire will be known as the capital of the entire nation. I want inventions sent out as I want all three rulers, as well as any spouses to come, so I can personally talk with them. Lady Miaka shall entertain all the empresses."

Miaka looked up. Why was everyone staring at her. He didn't mean....was this a joke? Lady Miaka?

"Me?" she squeaked. as the men looked at her as if she had gone senile.

"Yes, as I see no need to concern myself with them. Until I have come to an agreement with the Emperors, you shall keep the Empresses entertained."

Stunned Miaka nodded, as Nakago turned to face the men once more.

"But what about Nyosei?" one man asked.

Nakago smiled. That would prove more than interesting....

"Lady Miaka will accompany me when I pay them a personal visit later on. Having her with me might give them reason to be more......hospitable."

* * *

Miaka sat by a window.

"_Okay, Nakago will...no, he'll convince them in less than a day. So how do I keep them entertained ?"_

Nearby, Nakago was looking over all sorts of documents as he sat behind a desk. If anyone could perfect the art of ignoring her, he had already done so.

Frowning she sighed. She had thought she would just sit back and watch...but now, perhaps she would be more involved.

"Okay.....tea outside....what would Houki like .."

That was when she smiled as she knew that she would soon be able to find out how her friends we're doing, and how Tamahome was.

Tamahome.....they would soon be married.....and despite the fact that she may not ever be able to go back to her own world, at least she would be with the one she loved.

Looking over at Nakago she began to recall when she had first come to this world......she had endured so much . And she had failed so many already...

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Looking over she frowned. She had smelled the food cooking, and was eager to get away for just one meal.

"To get some dinner."

"I have no desire to eat with anyone...it will be the two of us for every meal."

"Wait...I'm going to be alone with you ?"

"Isn't that what I just said? And it's also part of the agreement. You eat where I eat, and I eat alone...with the exception of my chubby shadow."

* * *

Miaka glared as she walked beside him.

Apparently, he preferred eating outside, so they were heading to water pagoda.

But that's not what had her seeing red.....

Chubby? She wasn't chubby! She also wasn't skinny, but she was pudgy.....but she was, by no means, chubby.

Hmph! It wasn't her fault food tasted so good....

Looking on, she looked on as the sun was setting. The view was actually lovely, and it helped to calm her somewhat.

Looking around, she sighed. All this luxury, and she was so sad....was this how Yui felt?

"Yui, I'm so sorry...."

* * *

The food was .....it would be pretty nice to eat this good, and not do any dishes or have to pay.

Still, she would rather be sharing a few fish with Tamahome by river.....

Tamahome...she may not have her ring, but she had the memories. So many special times of crying, dreaming, laughing......

Some part of her longed to just run off and find him, but she knew he would take care of himself. Besides, she had to defeat Nakago before they could settle down.

"What do you see in him?"

"Huh?"

"Tamahome, what do you see in him ?"

She scoffed. He would just use this as an excuse to insult her beloved.

"You wouldn't understand....."

"Then can you explain why you aren't afraid of me?" he said, with an expression that let her know her answer had amused him. "You even have the gall to tell me that you feel sorry for me, to my face. Is that the truth?"

The unexpected question actually made her feel uneasy...what was he up to ?

"Why ?"

He swallowed before responding.

"Your sensei...even Tamahome......they knew what I could do. I nearly killed you that first time in the shrine......yet in Hokken; you were willing to come to my yurt to bed me, to get the shinzaho back."

Miaka spat out her food.....unintentionally feeding some koi as Nakago chuckled.

"That was only because I wanted to summon Suzaku!"

"But you still were willing to couple with me...a person who had nearly killed you, and was manipulating Yui."

Miaka blushed.

"Only because I wanted to help my friends!"

"Still, the fact is, you knew I wanted you dead, but you were willing to lie with me......and ever after that....you still faced me."

Miaka frowned as he was actually bringing up some good points. She hadn't thought about it, but she hadn't really been scared of him, ever,

But why was that? He had done so many cruel things, and hadn't cared when Yui had been eaten alive....

But yet, she still didn't fear him.

"I guess.....curiously. You have things most people could only dream about. Money, power status, and yet you always seemed....bitter. Considering you're the Emperor.....the new ruler of this world, you just don't seem happy...or content. Isn't this what you wanted?"

* * *

He looked on, startled as Miaka sipped her tea. The question came from someone who was surprisingly observant.

She was right.....had had what he had worked so hard to achieve, but he didn't feel any peace. Sure he was glad to have power and eternal life, but maybe what kept him from being content, was knowing all of his hard work would still be ruined if she made her final wish.

And he couldn't face his mother or Soi, until he had avenged both of them. And he couldn't what needed to be done until Miaka was stopped.

"I advise you to not concern yourself, or interfere with anything that does not concern you. You are still standing in my way. Any obstacle I have, I eventually over come, or destroy."


	4. Chapter 4

With the folding screen up, she sighed as she wouldn't risk seeing him as he bathed, and vice versa. The screen offered complete privacy.

At first, he hadn't seen the need for privacy, since she was sharing his bed, and he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Still, she had to ended up resorting to begging before he had agreed to put up the screen each time either one of then used the bathroom.

She sighed as she wanted to bathe herself, but had declined his offer of bathing at the same time.

"Bad enough have to share his bed....I will not risk seeing him in his birthday suit" she muttered as she combed out her hair.

"Then you aren't curious in how I would compare with Tamahome?" he said, as she heard splashing. Even from her vanity, she could smelt the soap he used...as fresh, yet masculine scent.

"I'd rather play with a tiger that has rabies!" she snapped as she used the time to change into a sleeping robe.

Vaguely, she knew she should hide her bra, but that it would need to be cleaned eventually but she didn't want him to see or touch her bra, much less her underwear.

Shrugging, she hid the bra with the combs inside the vanity drawer. She'd find way to clean it later on.

* * *

The hot water felt good....and despite the fact that she could still smell his soap, the scent didn't come from the bath tub.

She was using some from the box....the pink soap smelled like roses.....

Still, she was mentally and physically exhausted. But with Nakago.....she wasn't surprised. He would never think to ask her if she was feeling okay.

Wincing, she rubbed her legs.......they were starting to feel sore.

And her stomach felt funny.

"Why me......I did all I could......all I wanted was to build a life with him...." she whispered.

That was when she narrowed her eyes.....as she felt rage.

Peeved, she splashed the water and swore loudly, using words that would make Tasuki blush.

* * *

As she got out of the tub, she heard him clapping.

But she didn't care, as she was in real bad mood.....a real bad mood.

Funny, she didn't consider herself to be pessimistic, but maybe it was just stress as tomorrow would be her first full day as Nakago's shadow.

"I didn't know you we're bilingual....." he said as his clapping stopped.

"Bite me!"

* * *

She could feel her blood boiling as she looked at her reflection as she got dressed the next morning.

Nakago had branded her, by giving her a so called love-bite.....that's what he had meant about punishing her.

Glaring, she opened the vanity drawer and threw a comb......or what was supposed to be a comb.

Her bra hit him with uncanny accuracy.

Beet red, she watched as Nakago turned and picked up her bra. He looked at her, than the bra and shrugged.

"No need to feel shy. Since you don't need something that holds a lot....."

Miaka glared as she stood up. Like an angry cat, she hissed and prepared to pounce.

Tossing her bra on the bed, he shrugged.

"I'm sure you won't be so grouchy after you've eaten breakfast."

"You...." she said, wanting to claw and bite.

"If you wish to eat three meals a day Miaka, I advise you to show more respect to me. Is that so difficult?"

* * *

She gobbled her food, not caring how greedy she looked.

Maybe it was just thought of being Nakago's shadow, or maybe it was because she didn't feel ...normal.

Regardless, she was in a foul mood.

Glairing she pointed to her neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

He just gave her a small smile.

"You are my property Miaka; I will deal with you appropriately."

"Hmph, I don't know what the hell Soi saw in you....."

His glare went icy, and she knew that she was playing with fire. But, she was feeling grouchy.

"What ? You won't kill me.....and after what you did to me..."

"Do not ever bring up Soi again......" he said, as it was a clear warning, and an order.

She snorted. All he did was bring misery to others, and showed no compassion.

"You...why the hell did you have to born anyway?! I'm sure your mother...."

That was when she yelped as she found herself floating. Then before she could cuss him out, she was thrown out the window and into the pond outside.

Sputtering, she swam back into to land as she grimed as she was soggy and dirty. Plus, that pond had fish poop.

"Bite me Blondie!" she yelled.

With an obscene hand gesture, she ran off.

* * *

Still damp, Miaka ran in the woods.

It hadn't been easy to maneuver her way through the gardens, as she really didn't know her way around. But somehow, she had escaped.

Nakago would probabay lock her up in the dungeon for this, but she didn't care. After the way he had treated her.......why did he hate her so much? Sure, she had fought him, but she had never ever tried to kill him....not that she could. But still.....

That was when she stopped and fell to her knees as she felt pain, but what she saw made her stare.

Blood was on her skirt.....it was her monthly.

"This sucks...after all this time........" she said, as she wiped away the tears that came.

Shaking her head, she decided to just continue on...maybe she'd run into someone......anything was better than Nakago.

But what she didn't note was that she had been spotted by a tiger.

* * *

Nakago glared, as he was infuriated by Miaka's latest show of defiance.

Trust Miaka to have the luck to escape him.... his guards had failed to catch her. Only she could have the luck to maneuver to freedom.

As he followed her trail, he would punish her.....she could stay in the dungeon....no one had the right to bring up his mother....

That was when he stopped.

He saw tiger tracks....and they appeared to be following Miaka. Just what was going on?

Looking down, he noted something on the leaves of some bushes.....blood.

"_Idiot...."_

Vaguely, he considered letting her get hurt, but then he'd deal with more whining from her. So, he would have save her.....again.

* * *

In pain, Miaka wiped away the tears that were coming harder.

She had tripped, and fallen countless times, but she just didn't care. All she wanted was to escape the.....well, she was too frustrated to think of anything good to call Nakago.

She would escape him...he would win in the end anyway.....why did she even think that he would actually care. He was the Walking Icicle.

Still, when she had mentioned his mother....she hadn't expected to toss her outside like that. Perhaps he had issues with his mother...was she even alive?

That was when she stopped. It had gotten very quiet.......too quiet.

As she tried to stop crying, she looked around hoping that someone had come to her rescue.

"Hello ?"

The only thing that responded was slight breeze.

Grimacing, when she felt pain, she looked down. If anyone found her, she'd die of humiliation.

That was when she heard growl.....

She froze...as she saw flash of fur of a tiger.

Blinking, she felt ready to cry. She felt like such a dumbass! How could she escape a tiger? The scent of blood....

"Crap.....I'm in trouble...."

Falling to knees, she just decided to give up. She had failed as friend and priestess.....

"I wish you would submit yourself to me in the same way" a sardonic, masculine voice commented.

Turing, she knew her face was a mixture of humiliation, embarrassment and fear.

To her shock, he just walked, and stood in front of her.

"This second time I've had to save you. I would appreciate it if started acting grateful."

Miaka just looked down in shame.....and also because she didn't want to see what Nakago would do....

After a blast of heat, and she looked up and saw huge scorch mark, and a pile of ash.....

"Did you really have to kill it?" she whispered.

"It was going to kill you."

That was when his cloak landed on her, and the next thing she knew, he was cradling her in his arms, and walking off.

Despite the circumstances, she blushed at the easy....and surprisingly gentle way he held her.

"I'm not going to leave a trail for anyone or anything to follow. When we get back, clean up. And if you ever pull a stunt like this ever again, I'll leave you to fend for yourself. "

Miaka hung her head. Despite that fact that had saved her for his own selfish reasons, she was grateful that he wasn't going to punish her.

"Thank you..."

He didn't respond as he carried her in his arms.

* * *

**Several days later-**

He was still his usual cold self, but he hadn't been as harsh with her as before. They seemed to have come to an unspoken and unexpected truce.

Standing beside Nakago, she wore he best outfit and had been very careful with her makeup, and had been pleased that she actually looked pretty.

Today, the Emperors and Empresses were arriving. She had arranged tea, and for them to sit in the gardens.

Besides, Hotohori and Houki of Hong-Nan, the rulers of Bei-Ja and Sairo were due to arrive around the same time.

She didn't much about either of them.....but she hoped she would make good impression.

Still today, she would learn how her friends were doing....

Looking over, she saw Nakago was dressed in his full armor. He looked more like shogun then an Emperor.

Come to think if it, he still seemed to wear his own clothes all the time.

"If you're the Emperor, why don't you dress like one? Hotohori wears his robes."

He just turned at her with blonde eyebrow raised.

"Are you concerned with my appearance?"

Miaka scowled and looked away.

"No, I just don't get why you don't dress like an Emperor."

"An Emperor isn't defined by his clothes. Just as you... _priestess of Suzaku.._ wear your other clothes and not the ones worn during the summoning ceremony."

"Icicle butt ..." she muttered.

* * *

Miaka looked in as she saw Houki and Hotohori.

Not caring that she might get punished; she ran over and cried as the three of them embraced.

"Miaka, don't cry…" Hotohori said.

Houki gave her a gentle maternal smile.

"I'm just glad you're safe…how's Tamahome?" she asked.

Houki and Hotohori looked at one another, each looking nervous.

"Miaka......when we we're brought back.....he doesn't remember anything....."

"What ?!"

"He's ......we've done everything we could to help him remember... everyone else does, but he doesn't. He left about a week ago........"

That was when a shadow fell over her. Looking over, Miaka gulped at the pleasant expression on Nakago's face. He had heard everything.

"As much as I hate interrupting this reunion, we have business to discuss...."

* * *

The Emperor of Sairo had long dark black hair and gray eyes, while the Empress had long dark auburn hair and teal eyes. It was a clear love match between them. The Empress's name was Meihui, and he was called Quing

Bei-Jia's Emperor had long red-brown hair and dark green eyes. The Empress had ink black hair and brown-green eyes. She was called Peizhi and he was named Isamu.

Feeling more than nervous, Miaka gave then a smile as she noted the suspicious glares the Emperors gave Nakago.

* * *

Miaka wanted to run off and sob, but she couldn't.

Her beloved Tamahome...he didn't remember...and there would never be any way to know if his memories would ever return....

Still, they would need him when she did use her wish, but how would they even find him?

That was when she looked up. Meihui and Peizhi were staring at her.....

"Is something wrong?" Meihui asked.

"Forgive me, you just seem sad" Peizhi said.

"Oh, my...pet cat died earlier" she said, grateful as Houki gave a small nod of understanding.

* * *

Four documents...four boxes...each would keep the treaty safe.

"Fine, the country doesn't need the endure war...." Quing said, looking annoyed.

"I will sign as well" Isamu replied.

"And so will I" Hotohori said.

"No resistance...a wise choice. I assure you I will not interfere with you kingdoms."

The men gave him glares of stone, making it very clear they didn't trust him. But, all he wanted was to have each copy of the document signed, and have a wax signet from every ruler.

As each man held a small piece of wax up to a candle as they prepared to not only sign a copy of each treaty, but leave a wax signet, he smiled.

"Do any of you plan to stay overnight?"

All the men silently began to sigh and leave wax signets...ignoring him.

With a smile he picked up his own piece of wax.

* * *

Miaka looked on sadly.

Less than two hours had passed and the Empresses were gone as the Emperors of Sairo and Be-Jia didn't want to have anything to do with Nakago.

When it had been just her and Houki, she had finally let herself cry.

Knowing that Tamahome didn't remember her....there was no reason to hold onto the hope that he would rescue her. How could she stop Nakago all by herself? And they would need to find Tamahome when it came time for her to use her wish.

Houki just held her and consulted her. She assured her that they would look for Tamahome and perhaps his memoires might return.

But after a short time later, Nakago walked out with Hotohori.....it was time for them to depart.

It had sucked to say good-bye but it couldn't be helped. As she had watched the couple leave, she knew that the odds of her being happily married to her own beloved were unlikely.

Devastated she had run to a water pagoda and had sobbed.

* * *

**Several days later**

Nakago smiled as he read the scathing letter from the supposed leader in Nyosei.

At first he had intended to visit the country in just a few days, but a letter had just arrived.....news traveled fast.

The woman was staying in town and would come back for a reply in a bit.

Not only was he unwelcome, he was warned to stay out of Nyosei as no one wanted to have anything to do with him. They didn't care who his was, they would castrate him...and then do other things to him.

But, Nyosei wouldn't interfere with his rule, or declare war if he left them alone. He smiled as began to write out a replay, as he found the terms acceptable. He could easily wipe out that little kingdom, but they were insignificant.....and might prove useful in the future.

Looking over, Miaka had been....quite. No scathing remarks, no name calling. She obeyed, didn't ask questions.....she was an obedient shadow.

And he was getting sick of it.

* * *

That night, she ate dinner, ignoring the way he stared at her.

She obeyed him, only because she had no idea on how to stop him, and that she had to keep her friends safe. Until she got a letter from Houki or Hotohori, she had to wait.....and hope for the best.

"I've decide to take you as my concubine."

Miaka looked up, and she saw the cold smile on his face.... this wasn't a joke.

"You said that if...." she said, as she felt her blood turn to ice.

"You ran away....that broke out agreement."

Miaka shook her head. How could he act so casual ?

"But you promised me...."

"You're not my first choice....but it'll ensure that you are stopped tonight for good. "

"Nakago, please don't....." she said as she began to cry.

He gave her a smirk.

"Why should I be the one to worry about you one day defeating me just as before? After dinner, bathe and wait for me. Try and escape, and you won't leave my chambers for a week."

* * *

As she walked off, he smirked, as his words would finally get her to act out.

She would probabay be gone......but he didn't care. He would always find her.

It was clear she had always dependant on others......been coddled. Well, if she expected pity, she wouldn't find it.

And he was sick of watching her mope. She was acting like a child, when she was the priestess of Suzuku. After all that people had done for her, this is how she repaid them ? She was a disgrace.

She had to grow up.....life changed. He had expected her to be strong, and not give in. After all that her seishi had done to her, Tamahome forgetting about her had made her give up?

If she stayed, he would just talk......if she left.....he only hoped she would at least act and show some courage.

* * *

Scared, she ran....out into the streets of town.

Deseperate, she had used the sheets to make a makeshift rope and had managed to sneak out by cilmbing severel trees.

Still, only by staying in the shadows had she managed to avoid getting caught. The guards knew full well that once the sun went down, she was not allowed to leave the palace unless she was with Nakago.

He would do it...he would rape her. The cold look in his eyes....

Still wearing her makeup and robes, she ran in town, desperate for a place to hide....until she felt something hard hit her head.

Falling down, she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Miaka woke up.....she smelled incense....but her vision was blurry.

Vaguely she opened her eyes, but was too groggy to react when she saw realized she was naked. Or when hands touched her.

"....make a lot of money....."

"...probably an orphan..."

".....sell her..."

That was when she fell back into blackness.

* * *

Nakago looked over at the bed.

He recalled the way she would often eat snacks in bed at night..... she munched like rodent. She had woken him up more than once with her snacking habits.

Not to mention how he founds crumbs in the bed....annoying.

But since the visit, she had shut down. She had been as quite as his own shadow.....she even ate less.

Two weeks had passed since had found her missing, no one had managed to find her.....how she had managed to hide for so long was beyond him. It was as if she had vanished like a ghost.

Still, this meant that when he found her, he couldn't take any more chances...she might have even found Tamahome by now.

Despite the lateness of the hour, he was wide awake.....he'd beeb having trouble sleeping since Miaka had gone missing. Nouthing seemed to work, but tonight he felt restless.

Perhaps a long walk in town would help.


	5. Chapter 5

Miaka looked on.

Her makeup was the best quality, her clothes were rick silks, and she smelled like....tonight, it was honeysuckle.

For the last two weeks, she had been outside on the porch with bars from twilight until dawn; she only had privacy when she used the bathroom. Men stared and make comments.....all she could do was cry....and think.

As the nights had passed. she had gradually learned that the group that had captured her had been looking to make some easy money.....so they had caught her, and she had been taken to a brothel.

The madam had inspected her, and had deemed her....."a rare delicacy"....

Since then, she had been forced to spend her nights advertising herself by sitting in room that was like an outside porch, so people would know that she was...available. Only it had bars.....like a cage.

During the day, she slept...and had nightmares of the past.

And with each passing night, she knew that eventually someone would rape her. The high price was only delaying things.

As she sadly watched the crowds, she wondered why she had endured so much. She had only wanted to help Yui, and marry Tamahome.....

That was when she looked over a tall, male figure walked the streets.

Her blood turned to ice as she thought of the only person she knew who was so tall....Nakago.

But at the same time, she recalled his reaction at Yui's death, how he had treated her like dirt......

Angry tears began to fall, as she ......well, he had basically ruined her life.

What she was about to do would condemn her......he would use this opportunity. But after this, she would find a way to defeat him. That alone would make this worthwhile, as she would find a way to kill him, even if it ended up killing her.

"Go to hell you bitch!" she snarled as he walked right past her.

The entire crowd stared as they turned to see who had shouted...and so did he.

When he turned and started, she spat at him...and glared when she didn't miss him.

"Your mother should've never given birth to spawn like you. You probabay killed her you sick bastard!"

The hooded figure casually turned around, and went into the brothel.

* * *

Miaka shook from fear and rage as the door slammed behind her. She stood and looked at him, as tried to stand.

Nakago sat on the bed, giving her cold smile. The room was lit with candles. His cloak was on a chair.

"I paid for you Miaka; your body belongs to me."

"That's because you have to pay to be with a woman.....Soi was your mistress!"

His response was to mentally remove her hair pins.

Scowling, she walked over. What didn't he just get it over with?

When she raised a hand to slap him, he grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed straddling her.

Held down by Nakago, she squirmed when he used both his lips and tongue on her neck.

"Stop it..."

That was when she gasped as she realized he was going to try and seduce her...... which would be far worse than him just taking her.

Ashamed on how she could enjoy his touch, she had to try and stop him.

"Please, just...."

That was when he kissed her on the lips.....but with the unexpected gentles of a falling snowflake.

She began to cry as she didn't want her first time to be with man who saw her as nothing but a one night stand ...she wanted to be a bride of the man who would love her until death parted them.

"Not until you ask....only than shall I savor you..." he said as he pulled back.

* * *

Time passed and she got anxious as all he did was continue to lick, kiss, and caress her...fully dressed.

Eventually, he didn't hold her down anymore, as she stayed limp on defeat.

As the candles got shorter, she couldn't take it.....and she slapped him, when did earn her a cold hard glare.

Disgusted, she hated him for toying with her....but he was evil. She should've known he would pull something like this.

"Take me...." she said, hating herself.

He just gave her cold smile.....as her began to mentally take off her clothes.

When she was naked she gasped as she felt a telepathic blow...much like when he had first tried to kill her.

"I cannot allow you to go unpunished. You lovely skin will not be harmed...."

That was when she gasped as the second mental hit came.....but this one.....seemed to drain her energy.

As she lay on the bed, she turned her head as her world went dark. A tear fell from her cheek.

* * *

No sooner had Miaka fallen unconscious, her whole body was in a chi shield.

Keeping his gaze on her face, he got up and placed his cloak over her to cover her. He had no interest in looking at her unclothed body.

Truth be told, he was just as disturbed right as Miaka would be when she woke up. But, the import thing was that she wouldn't try and make her final wish.

Still, he wasn't comfortable with what he had just done....but he had to stop her, but even if she hadn't been protected, he could never bring himself to hurt her...in the same way his mother had been hurt.

* * *

He looked over as saw he saw she was waking up.

Last night, he'd woken up after having two horrible nightmares about his past....after the second; he didn't bother trying to sleep.

Tired, he just watched the sunrise.

Miaka....he shouldn't need to worry about her trying to use her wish ever again, but he couldn't risk letting her go. If she ever learned the truth......he was as good as defeated.

* * *

Miaka woke up.

Groggy, she looked on as she sat up, only to find she was completely naked. And sore....

"You were worth the wait Miaka."

She gasped as she recalled what had happened in this bedroom last night. She had ended up asking him to.....

Angry, hurt and infuriated, she hated herself. She had failed everyone.

Crying, she got up and quickly put on her robe. He had raped her last night....

Well, at least she could try and stop him. She may not be a virgin, but she would find a way to kill him for this.

Walking over, she climbed out another window and after a few jumps, was back on the ground. Normally, she would've been timid around heights, but all she cared about was getting away.

Not even bothering to look behind her, she decided to try and run off.....

* * *

Miaka looked on as she ran. Morning dew still clung to the plants and she could see her breath, as the sun wasn't even fully out yet.

Running she stopped as she saw....a tall, beautiful blond woman with blue eyes.

"Help me..."

The woman just smiled as she held out her hand. Miaka ran over, and took it....

* * *

Miaka looked on. It was like she was a ghost.

The village…people were being massacred…..it was a slaughter.

"Mother….." a boy said. His back was to her, but his hair was blonde.

Reaching out, Miaka's hand went right through the child as she felt a maternal urge to protect him and consul him. She had to help him.

Panicking, she walking in front and intended to speak to him.

But he didn't seem to see her, and his face....

The boy looked like a younger version of Nakago, but he was so….heartbroken, as he cried.

Looking over, she felt horror …and saw that the boy was witnessing rape....

"No……" Miaka said, as she shook her head in horror.

Than the boy glared. And Miaka saw the symbol…..this child was Nakago!

There was white light……and then she saw that everything had been reduced to ashes as Nakago sobbed.

Than the scenery blurred…..and she saw him

He was in bed crying, and appeared to be naked as the Emperor…..approached him.

Miaka began to cry as she saw the boy cower in fear.

"You're such pretty little thing…."

"Leave him alone you sick bastard!" Miaka begged as the boy began to cry as the man got closer.

Any grown man with a child in his bed…..it was sick! How could he do that to an innocent child ?

Then, it went dark, but she could hear the boy…..he was crying......

As the scenery blurred she saw him…and how he had vowed to make the world suffer because of how they had treated his tribe, and how they had allowed his life to be hell…….no one helped him, or tried to stop his abuse....

Then, she saw…..she was by a lake with a blooming cherry tree and the blond woman stood beside her.

In shock, she fell to the grass. To have such a black childhood…..

"That is what happened to …my son."

Miaka looked up. The woman…she was his mother!

"I'm so sorry…."

The woman smiled and sat down beside her. She was remarkably beautiful. And he smile was so gentle....

"He only wanted to save me….my boy…."

"But, why did you show me?"

The woman gave a sad smile.

"My son needs your compassion and forgiveness. Ever since that time, hasn't had anyone to care for him..... circumstances to change him, but I think he can still be the man he was meant to be."

"But he's done.....he's been cruel to me......he..."

"Miaka, he left you a virgin in the brothel."

Miaka gasped as the woman smiled as she cried, desperate to save her son.

"Please....he's dying inside. All I want is for my son to be happy, and to forgive himself. I don't blame him" she said as tears fell down her face.

That was when the woman held out her hand.

"Please.....as his mother.....help my son."

Miaka wasn't sure if she could be the one to help him, but.....she would try. As mean as could be...she anted to help him, if she could.

She took the woman's hand.

* * *

She found herself by a waterfall. The sun was out and the dew was gone from the plants.

Shaken up, she sat down and thought about what she had seen.

That's why he had been so determined to gain her wishes, and to make her think she had been …

But if had left her a virgin....she could have faith in him.

"Running away ?"

Looking, she saw he was walking toward her. Unsure of what to say, she turned to look back at the water. Just how could she help him? And she doubted he'd be happy if she knew his past.

* * *

He gave a smirk.

He would admit, the palace was different without her. Sure, she amused him, but why had he lost sleep or been worried about her? She was a childish glutton who mouthed off to him....and why he put up with it was beyond him.

It must've been because he needed to make sure he wouldn't need to worry about using her wish. As long as he was able to keep an eye on her, he could make sure she wasn't a threat or did cause him trouble.

Still, it was odd...she wasn't crying.

Well, as long as she didn't try and interfere, it didn't concern him. She had every reason to think that he had taken her.

* * *

Looking behind her, Nakago was facing a tree.....what was he doing...disgusting!

"Warn me when your gonna do that!"

"Why? So that you can get a front row seat and not give me some privacy?"

Disgusted, she backed up...only to forget that she was near water.

"Like I would wanna see your..."

With a yelp, she fell in with a splash.

* * *

He scowled as he held his cloak. Thanks to her, he now had a migraine. Troubled followed her like her own shadow.

Only and idiot would run off dressed in nothing but robe. She was only making herself a target.

Since the bill had been settled, he had just climbed out the window and had gone after her.....

Her trail had been easy to follow, but was surprised him was how far.....the waterfall were she had ended up was not an easy walk. It was a miracle that she hadn't gotten hurt, or worse.

Not to mention very few people knew about it.

"Get out, that water is cold and you'll catch hypothermia."

"No!"

"Miaka, either you get out, or I jump in and drag you out. That will mean that we'll both be wearing nothing by my cloak as our clothes dry off. If you want the both of us to be naked..."

* * *

Her robe hung up on a tree as she scowled as she used his cloak to keep herself decent.

Annoyed, he sat across from her. She was such pain.

Food should keep her out of trouble, so he had picked several peaches. He only hoped she would try and not get his cloak dirty when she ate.

"Eat, I don't need you to complain, and when your clothes are dry, we're heading back."

Timidly, she began to eat.

* * *

"Bite me!"

He looked on as they were apparently back to squabbling as they began the walk back.

"So that's the thanks I get for feeding you, and letting you borrow my cloak?"

That was when he grabbed her.

"What the hell ?" she snarled.

"Don't move" he ordered, making sure to let her known by his tone, this wasn't a joke.

* * *

Miaka scowled.

Then she froze as less than two feet away was a snake....who had noticed them and looked angry.

"It's poisonous..." he said.

Looking over, she gasped as she saw another snake..Two feet away.

"Miaka, stay calm....." .

That was when her legs slipped on some gravel.

That was when the snake went forward.....and before she could move her leg, it struck.

* * *

Peeved, he glared as he cremated the two snakes, as well as three more that were nearby. They had most likely run into a group.

Gently, he laid her on her back. He had to act fast, as he exposed the wound by reveling her delicate leg.

Using his powers, he forced the poisoned blood to flow from the bite, ignoring her cries of pain and confusion.

"Stop please..." she begged. But he ignored her and focused on the task at hand.

Checking her pulse at her neck, it wasn't as steady or as strong as he liked. No to mention the cut needed to be cleaned.

Looking over, he used his chi to bring water from the water fall. In a few moments the water floated downward, and dropped, on the bite. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do until they were back at the palace.

The next thing he needed to do was raise her chi so she would have better rate of recovery….and he could donate some of his own.

But how? Bedding he wasn't an option….

He wasn't even sure if this way would be effective….it might not even be enough. But he couldn't think of another way without resorting to lying with her.

He didn't notice when the chi shield didn't appear.

* * *

Weak, Miaka was shocked when Nakago began to …. kiss her. No, it went beyond kissing. This was gentle, but involved a lot of tongue…..he was practically tasting her.

Her body went limp …as she was too weak to protest…..not that she would. The sensations that she felt….and knowing that he would never rape her...she felt oddly peaceful.

* * *

As he kissed her he saw that the chi child wasn't appearing.....but he'd think on that later.

But to his surprise.....she fell asleep as he finished kissing her. He wasn't sure if he should be offended, or relived that she would be fine.

Tired himself, he picked her up. At least they should get back with no delays.

He was slightly weakened by donating some of his chi, but it certainly wouldn't be a bother. In a few moments, he would be back to normal.

* * *

Miaka woke up feeling slightly weak, but her head felt clear.

Looking down, she saw.... she was lying in Nakago's bed. Pulling back her robe. She saw a bandage had been applied.

Looking over, she saw the balcony doors were open and he sat at desk working on something. It was sunset.

Nakago…he had helped her…..did that mean he cared?

As she recalled the conversation with his mother…just where did it leave things between the two of them? Just what was she supposed to do? She had to help him, but also help her friends.

"You've slept for the entire day."

She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"That long?" she said.

He didn't even bother looking up.

"Get dressed; I have a lot of things I need to get done."

"Wait, were you here watching over me?"

He looked over.

"I don't trust you when you're awake, and I don't trust you when you're asleep....and in the future, don't leave crumbs in the bed, or you can sleep on the floor."


	6. Chapter 6

He waited outside as she quickly put on a simple dress with an overcoat.

Tired, she just combed out her hair and didn't even bother with any makeup.

She knew she had slept for several hours.....but she still felt tired...and hungry.

As she ate dinner, she began to think on how just how she could...help him.

* * *

As she recalled the images of his past, she shuddered.

"Is something wrong with the food?"

She looked over. The blond child who cried for his mother.....

"It's nothing..."she said. How could she do this without him getting suspicious? Hm, maybe she had to learn more about him as person before she could help him.

But how could she help her friends to? Seriyuu needed to be stopped.

Well, she couldn't escape, so her only option would be to help him first.

* * *

He looked at her.

She... not only did she not appear to be afraid of him, she wasn't acing like she had been.....what if she thought otherwise?

"If you carry my child, I will provide financial compensation."

Miaka just ignored him and he narrowed his eyes as something wasn't right. Her lack of fear....if she thought that he had left her a virgin.....he wouldn't risk it.

"You seem calm...."

Miaka looked up.

"I....you got what you wanted...I guess I don't need to worry anymore."

"You are not a convincing liar Miaka."

Miaka's pale face confirmed his suspicions, and he narrowed his eyes. She'd deny it anyway, and he narrowed his eyed. How did she...never mind, he'd deal with this.

"I..that is....." she said.

"Tell, me how should I punish you for lying? I do need to keep an eye on you...and you did knowingly run off...again. Out agreement had become void."

"Can we....discuss a new agreement?"

"I don't see how I could trust you to keep your word. I've kept my part in our original agreement."

Miaka looked down. She knew he strongly suspected that she knew she was still a virgin...

Still, there were still plenty of things he could do to her and her friends.

It had to end now, a cycle of....mistrust. Besides, how could she help him if he didn't trust her? She...had to do what she could for the sake of her friends. She had to truly accept him, and if he would never rape her, he could be trusted...to some extent.

Looking up, the cold blue eyes were a complete contrast to the boy who had cried out to his mother so long ago.

Getting up, she slowly walked over and knelt before him.

"Nakago, I'm very sorry. Please forgive me..."

He glared at her. No doubt he was furious to think that she knew she remained a virgin. Worried, she looked down on the floor, as she expected to be tossed in jail for a few days.

"You have one last chance. Betray me in any way, and Hotohori's kingdom will become a mass graveyard."

* * *

She sat at her vanity, combing out her hair.

She never thought she would admit it, but she was glad to be sharing Nakago's bed again.

That was her cleaned bra landed on her.

Face red, she looked over.

"Don't touch my bra ever again!"

He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You're the one who threw it at me in the first place."

Glaring she threw it back at her vanity.

"Jerk...."

"Hurry up. I have busy day tomorrow. "

* * *

Time slowly passed, as Miaka slowly learned to adapt to her new life.

Despite that fact that she and Nakago still found plenty of excuses to squabble and insult one another, they also seemed to gradually come to an unspoken truce.

The weather turned hot when summer came, and she smiled as she began to find...contentment when the snows arrived.

She had relatively easy life and being Nakago's shadow wasn't so bad. He was still respectful, except for the occasional lecherous comment or suggestion.

* * *

Miaka looked at her bra.

The garment had ceased to fit properly a few weeks ago, another sign that she was changing and growing.

If Nakago noted anything, he didn't mention it or seemed to notice, but he was too observant not to notice. Her clothes now fit her differently.

With a sad smile, she put it away as she heard Nakago get into his bath.

Looking at her face...she smiled. She certainly looked older, but not by much.

She wanted to get him a Christmas gift this year despite the fact that she wouldn't be celebrating Christmas. He had been....himself, but he hadn't been cruel to her.

Besides the snake incident, he had done other small things, and shown another side of himself that she didn't even know existed. True, that side of him was rare, but it had happened more than once.

Not to mention how he has scolded her by going outside to play in the snow without a heavy cloak yesterday.

Life had changed.....in a way she had never expected. Her feelings for Tamahome weren't the same. If she saw him...she still cared about him, but she couldn't say that she loved him.

And while she was concerned with Nakago, she couldn't say that she loved him. She may care about him, but that was it. He was bossy, egotistical, rude, arrogant....

Still, was her imagination or was he getting more protective? Either he was starting to care, or he just didn't want to be stuck having to watch over her like a nurse.

* * *

He sat in the bath. A curtain had been put up months ago as he had gotten sick of having to put up the privacy screen.

Miaka.....he couldn't day when things had changed between them, but it had been around the time when he had saved her from the snake.

Shorty after that....her behavior had changed. She treated him....she didn't fear him; she treated him....like she trusted him.

She'd even brought him tea on more than one occasion......but he still found crumbs in the bed, and had been woken up more than once to her rodent like munching.

Sitting back, he could now see why Tamahome had been attracted. There was something unique about her, the way that she found excitement with something so simple as a flower...or candy.

And she certainly wasn't a coward; she proved that every time she got mad at him which was ten times a day on average. Very few would insult him like she did.

Physically, she wasn't unattractive. She had been somewhat plain when they had first met, but as woman, she would be beautiful. Her figure was curved perfectly, and her hair was silky and her skin was clear.

* * *

Far away, a person slept...just has he had slept for months.

It had been pure luck that he had found him. He didn't have any specific plans, but the boy would prove useful in the event he was betrayed.

And he expected to be betrayed. Nakago could be fickle.

If that happened, this boy would be the opponent that Nakago couldn't kill.

* * *

Shorty after they had come back, he had her sit in when he had his court sessions.....as she had proved that she couldn't keep out of mischief.

It proved to somewhat helpful, as she was able to gain a better understanding of politics and always asked several questions...which he did answer.

Sometimes, she could keep quite like she was supposed to, but when she saw something that made her blood boil, she just couldn't hide it.

Sometimes, he seemed to consider her perspective, other times he just gave her one his typical annoyed glances.

What didn't surprise her was how he handed a situation involving a child. Knowing what she knew now, the side of him that defending a child was actually....sweet. She could understand why he would be so.....stern.

* * *

Miaka looked on as she formed a snow ball. Behind a bush, she would ambush him.

They were outside, and she owed him for destroying her snowman the other day. She had made a small one on the balcony, and he had casually pushed it off the railing with a smile.

They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't exactly enemies anymore either. It was hard to define what they were to one another.

But it would explain why she could get away with what she was about to do.

As content as she was, the fates of her family and sensei were never far from her mind. Houki and Hotohori must've assured them that it was best of the avoided all contact. She could only hope the others were safe.

That was when she jumped as she felt something hit her on the butt.

Turning, Nakago held a snowball in his hand and looked smug.

"Hey!"

"You were going to hit me first."

Miaka threw her snow ball. But he simply caught it and calmly began to add to it.

Sticking her tongue out at him she began to run off as she knew her plans had been thwarted.

"You're cheating!"

"There were never any rules to begin with."

* * *

With a smile, she looked on.

After the quick snow ball fight she had surrounded.....and she....for the first time in a long time, she felt.....alive. She wasn't worried, she just had the feeling that things would work out in the end if she didn't give up.

"What do you plan on doing with your life?"

"Huh ?" she asked, looking over. It sounded like this was one of those rare serious conversations they had from time to time.

"Things change Miaka. Do you honestly think that you'll continue to just be my shadow until you die?"

Miaka gulped. That didn't sound good.

"I...never really thought about it. It's not like I have a choice on how I live my life. I agreed to stay by your side."

"Miaka, I intend to rule forever as I'm immortal...so I do not need heirs. But remember your promise. You vowed to stay by my side."

Miaka looked away.

"What are saying?"

"You share my bed, and you've agreed to stay with me until the day you die....I see no reason why I shouldn't take you as my wife."

"What ?" she shrieked.

He looked out.

"Given on how you've kept your end of our agreement.....I'm not going to force you, but I 'm going to ask that you consider it. "

"But...we don't love one another."

He looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Miaka, you can't expect to get married anyway, as I would never allow it. Nothing would really change...."

"Except that I'd be married to you and lose my final wish!"

He shrugged.

"I'll give you a month to think it over, but I will need an answer by then. But if you do agree, I will never go after your sensei or their descendents."

* * *

Miaka sobbed as she sat at her vanity. Get married to Nakago ?!

She may not hate him, but that didn't mean that she wanted to marry him! He'd done so many things......

But knowing that her friends could lead normal lives......and Nakago had been decent to her. He'd left her a virgin....

And he was right. She would never get married otherwise, and she'd never have children...maybe a pet perhaps.

As she recalled how he had ignored Yui as she was killed, she knew she could never marry him.

Peeved, she stood up and pushed the curtain aside as she stared at him.

For once the sight of his muscular masculine body had no effect on her.

"I'll give you your answer right now! No! You used people....you used Yui, Tamahome...and I'm not just gonna be another name on that same list! Go to hell!"

With a glare she threw his dry towel in his bath, and ran out of the room as she heard him step out of his bath.

* * *

She knew she was in deep trouble......but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be alone.

Marry Nakago? How could she make her final wish? She had to be a virgin to make her final wish. She wouldn't have kids, but once she gave her body to a man, she would no longer have the power to stop him.

Still, maybe another agreement....no he'd be mad with her....she could hear the guards searching for her, as she knew her way around by now and could hide.....at least from the guards.

Scared, she ran......and stopped when she saw Yui's ghost.

"Come, they won't find us..." she said as she held out her hand.

* * *

Nakago was getting pretty annoyed.

No one had been able to find Miaka...and since he couldn't sense her that had him worried. The last he needed was to play nurse......again.

The snow was starting to fall...why couldn't anyone find any footprints?

Still, when he found her she was gonna answer for her behavior. She told him to go to hell on a regular basis, so it didn't bother him. What did bother him was throwing his dry bath towel into his bath.

* * *

In a cell in the castle dungeon, she sat with Yui....and shivered as the place was cold.

"Can't we talk where it's warm ?"

Yui smiled. Her hair was long.....to her waist and she looked....

"Miaka, I'm resting peacefully.....and I know it might sound strange...but I think you should marry him."

"Gross! No way! If you can come back...how did you anyway ? You died in Tokyo!"

Yui just shook her head sadly, and Miaka knew she wouldn't get an answer.

"After the brothal, you know he will not force you.......you don't need to be afraid of him..."

"Yeah right! His grouchy!"

"But he's not going to force you..."

"Yui....I think....it's not that. I've seen a side of him that...he's getting more protective...and that what scares me.....what if I do fell in love with him ?"

"Could you ?"

"He's not .....he's been protective...patient......and like you said, he won't touch me. It scares me.....I don't have the same feelings for Tamahome. And if I do fall.....he'll never return my feelings."

"How do you know that? If he didn't care, why would be protective?"

Miaka looked away.

"Me and Nakago.....come on! He would never even love me.....and if I do marry him...what happens if I do fall for him? I still have to stop him and I have to be virgin to do that!"

Yui just smiled.

"Trust you heart Miaka...."

That was when Yui faded....and Miaka gasped as the air got really cold.

* * *

Nakago stormed to the dungeon.

Since he had cleaned up the town, the dungeon was nearly empty......people knew better than to get him mad by now, and the people who did break the law were put to work as he saw no reason why a criminal should sit around and contribute nothing to society.

If they were in the dungeon, they were either done for the day, or they had died, but he didn't care regardless.

As soon as he had sensed Miaka he had been ready to chew her out...until he had sensed that she was getting weak.

He made his way to the back of the cells....no one had seen anything but he knew that brat was down here.

When he saw form, he walked over...and saw the lips were blue.

* * *

Miaka smiled...as someone was holding her. She must be using a hard, wide pillow. It made her feel safe, and she realized that she was warm again.

With a smile, she opened her eyes as she saw a masculine, broad, chest.

Her good mood vanished and she glared as she looked into amused blue yes.

"Bad" she snapped as she began to smack the the chest as a masculine voice chuckled.

"I find you alone in the dungeon and this is how you replay me after I save you from freezing to death ?"

Miaka backed off, and fell out of the bed as she saw more skin.

"You sick....."

Nakago smiled and pushed aside the bedding, reveling that he wore his pants and socks.

"I think Miaka, you mind is more depraved than mine..."

* * *

Miaka glared as she sat in a hot bath.....and she looked on as he'd personally brought her a towel.

She had to make a choice. But even so, she had to be a virgin.....but if she trusted him to keep his word.....maybe she could stop him by becoming his wife. He'd proven that he had honor, and he wasn't cruel....but things could always change.

* * *

"You said you'd give me a month right?" she asked, as they sat in bed.

"Yes..."

"Then you have a month to prove to me that you can be the man I can trust!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that you're even considering my proposal."

She shrugged.

"You do have some sense of honor...not much thought. But I'll only consider marrying you if I can trust you."

"And what if I can't prove myself worthy of your trust ?'

"Aw! Is that one thing that you can't do? Maybe that'll make pill for that!"

He narrowed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked out as he stood on his balcony. Unable to sleep, he had come outside for some air.

She did have a point. They would never be in love, but her trust in him was a valid concern.

Still, this was not going to be easy....as giving her flowers was not going to gain her trust......both knew that this was not going to be marriage based on love. But at least they seemed to get along better now.

He wasn't going to court her as he was not going to win Miaka's affections.....as he only needed her trust.

The answer came to him as he smiled. This should be fun.

* * *

Miaka glared.

"No!"

"You don't have choice, as I'm only informing you. We leave tomorrow."

"Camping in winter?"

"In order for you to trust me, you need to depend on me....can you think of a better way?"

"Hot spring?" she asked, hopeful.

* * *

Miaka was irate.

It had been some time since she had camped out in the woods.....and now she was camping with Nakago.

But she still....to submit her body and not be able to stop him...

That was she gasped as she felt a cold wind.....

"Hmph, you still remain a virgin" a voice of disgust commented.

Miaka looked up and leaned back as she saw Seriyu.

"You....." she said. First Nakago, now him! Why her ?

"Hmph, you would've made better priestess...that girl was useless!"

"What do you want ?" Nakago asked.

"I came to warn you......that if Miaka has not lost her virginity within a month, I will take away your powers and leave you fully human!"

"And why do you think I actually have any reason to obey you?" Nakago asked, sounding amused.

"She still has one wish......how dare you show such a lack of respect!"

"I owe you nothing...I got the final wish on my own."

"And I can still take it all away......you know I can."

Miaka gulped. She knew he would never take her by force, but to have him human.....that would have his full attention.

With an evil smile, the deity vanished.

* * *

They had stopped shortly afterward.

He stood and just seemed to stare at the view.......and Miaka wondered what he would decide. He now had very good reason to bed her.

While he wouldn't rape her, she recalled what he had done at the brothel. He had let his hands and lips caress her.....until she has asked him to take her.

She might not want it, but if she was willing....

Within one month, Miaka could no longer be a virgin....

It was no surprise....but he knew he could never bring himself to rape Miaka, even though it would mean that he would be left human.

Which meant that she had to truly trust him. She wouldn't love, him, but if she trusted him, she would keep her word and would give him her virginity.

But he also knew that she would not want him to be her first.....and he didn't have any desire to bed a virgin partner who shared no desire for him.

Still, she had stated her terms first. Looking over he saw footprints.

* * *

Miaka stood by a tree.

In the end, she would have to submit her body to Nakago......he had won after all.

"You gave me one month......"

She jumped when she heard him speak.

"....and after a month, we'll need to have a discussion."

Miaka shook her head. She would keep her promise.

"I told you that if I could trust you within a month.....I'll marry you."

"Would you be ready by than to lie with me ?"

Miaka shook her head.

"No, but I guess I don't have a choice."

* * *

They were back on the road, but all she could do was think about her upcoming wedding night. Because of how he'd treated her....she knew he would be kind to her on that night.

"Are we still going to continue the trip?"

"You need to get more comfortable around me.....it should be good for both of us."

Miaka sighed.

"Couldn't we go someplace warm?"

"I can keep you warm" he said in a suggestive tome that made her glare.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

As beautiful as Nakago was......she winced as she recalled Yui's death.

But....he wasn't the same man as before. He had changed. She couldn't explain why she wasn't scared of him, but she did trust him.

"You're pretty sure I can't have children right?"

"I'm not human.....but I can't be certain."

"Will...you be gentle with me?" she asked. She had to ask him, to know for herself.

"Your first time might involve some discomfort....."

Miaka blushed.

"....but you have my word that I will be gentle with you."

Miaka gave a sad chuckle.

"Ironic isn't it? In the end, I'll submit my body to you...and you'll win."

* * *

They had made camp and sat back.

She hadn't talked to him......she was too busy thinking on her upcoming wedding night. To give her body to him, when he didn't love her......

"Do you not want to bed me because of what happen with Yui and how you still love Tamahome?"

She shook her head. Yui....she would never forget her best friend. She looked on as the snows had certain cold beauty.....

"Yui....I did what I could for her. But she.....made her own choices. In the end, I know we would've been friends again."

"And Tamahome ?"

Miaka shook her head.

I can't say I love him anymore, it's been to long since I've seen him...but I don't know how I'll handle giving you my body after what you've done to me. It's not that you killed your mother, were molested by the Emperor as a child..."

Miaka put a hand over her mouth. He knew that she knew his past....how she could have let it slip at a time like this?!

Looking over...he was furious.

"Who told you..." he said with look that chilled her blood. His voice....he was gonna kill her. She slowly stood up and took a few steps back.

"Your mother showed me..." she said took a few steps away from him.

"My mother...is dead."

"She loves you...she doesn't blame you....you were just a child."

He gave her a look of pure hate.....and she knew she was trapped.

Looking up, she bit her lip as he mentally pulled her to him. She looked up, knowing she was trapped in his embrace.

"You know nothing."

With a cold smile, he kissed her before she could move, molding her to him. But it wasn't a gentle kiss. It was kiss of slow seduction.

Then, he let her go. She sobbed as his kiss......it had made her feel dirty.

With a bow, he walked off, leaving her alone.

* * *

Angry, he had smiled when he had heard voices nearby. Following the tracks, he smiled as she saw group of bandits, who were planning to murder the blonde foreigner and share the woman.

Now, the group lay around him, moaning in pain.

Torturing them had helped to calm him, but he was still furious. Just how long had she known? He'd killed the men who might've said something months ago.

She knew he had been a child concubine...after he had reduced his tribe to ashes....... after he had lost his mother...after those men had raped her.....after he had witness the slaughter of his tribe...

Was that why her behavior had changed? Because she knew he had been a plaything that was used to satisfy the needs of that bastard.....

Angry, he looked on as he began to slowly chi blast everyone. He didn't need the smell of blood to attract animals.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Scared she had decided to take her chances in the woods. Nakago was unpredictable.....and that kiss scared her. He had used her powers to pull her into an embrace...and she didn't know what he would do to her when he came back.

Only she had no idea on what she could do.......and she knew that she needed to hide her trail.

Coming to the frozen lake, she knew it was the best choice to escape...so she was trying to make it across before Nakago found her......

But she slipped and was falling every few steps......she couldn't even escape without being clumsy.

Annoyed, she slid like a seal on her stomach...which helped.

That was when she heard a crack. But it was too late to turn around, and she was halfway across the lake.

Frantic, she knew she had to try and make it to the other side....

That was when she fell through the ice. Knowing she needed help, she couldn't say if he would save her, or let her freeze to death.

"Help me!"

Closing her eyes, she didn't see that she was mentally lifted up as she was knocked out.

* * *

She opened her eyes......and gasped when she realized that the only thing she was wearing was Nakago's blue cloak.

Sitting up, she saw that her clothes were drying over a fire....they were in a clearing in the woods. It was a different camp site.

"In your wet clothes, you would've died."

Nervous, she sat up.....as she knew her had to have seen her naked body.

"Who told you?" he demanded. She held the cloak to her as she sat up.

"I saw her ghost that morning I ran from you after the brothel......and I saw what you endured."

He smiled cynically and stared into the fire.

"You're a bad liar....my mother is dead, and it's no possible for you to have seen my past..."

Miaka bit her lip.

That was when she gasped as she smelled the scent of cherry blossoms......in winter ?

Looking up, glowing transparent pink petals began to fall around them,

The next thing she saw what an intense white light.

* * *

Looking down from a hill, he saw he saw his younger self was picking flowers at a lake.

He could feel the sun, smell the plants, hear chatter from birds....it was late spring.

Looking over, Miaka wore Hin style clothing.....and her saw that her hair was long and blonde, and her eyes were blue.

Was this sick joke? To take him back to the past when nothing could be changed....

He looked on. This land was going to be soaked with blood.....and there was nothing he could do to stop it...again.

Still, he wanted to know who had done this....so he could leave.

"One day...you will be here for one day."

He looked over and saw his mother......as a ghost. He never thought he could resent her, but right now, he was furious with her. How could she of all people do something so cruel?

"To watch my tribe gets slaughtered?"

"To remember the things that you forget......I'm sorry, but you can't change the past."

Looking over he saw a younger version of his mother as she joined his younger self. If someone wanted to torture him, there would be no better way than to force him back into the past...knowing he couldn't prevent it.

He looked on. His mother would be raped.....and his younger self would witness it.

"Do what you want....Miaka is known as Miya, and you are her husband Sain......." she said as she pointed to a nearby house that had only one level.

He looked on and glared....as his mother vanished.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Nakago was in a foul mood and she knew trying to talk to him would only make things worse. Not to mention he had recently seen her naked.

Shrugging she decided to walk around....as she didn't want to be around for another mood swing.

Still, despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery.

Looking over she decided to check out the house.

* * *

She smiled as she looked on.

The simple home was clean and cozy. It was like something out a fairy tale.

She picked up a small mirror. How did she look? Her hair felt longer.

Curious she stared at her reflection. She looked like model, as her hair was long, and slightly darker than Nakago's, and her eye were....a blue that reminded her of the ocean.

With a glance she explored the home...but blushed when she saw the large bed in a back room. Still, the colorful blankets.....

"Since we're visiting the Hin tribe, try not to cause everyone to die before I kill them."

She winced, as she hadn't even heard him come in.

"It's not your fault......"

His response was to give her an amused, cold smile.

"Maybe my younger self will kill us before we leave....."

Miaka shook her head. Maybe he needed closure, to help him see that he didn't need to feel guilty. If he could recall happy times, and have happy memories and not just bad ones....

"Can you...show me around? This is such a beautiful place."

"Why? We're not staying here."

"Look, you have the time...you can even say goodbye to your mother...."

"She'll still die....no matter what happens, she will die....as I'll be the one to kill her......"

Miaka gulped as what she was about to do was incredibly stupid....but wanted to knock some sense into him. She only hoped he wouldn't kill her for it.

Waking over, she glared as she slapped him.

He just stared down at her, then slowly wiped away the blood....

She slapped his other side.

"You were just a child.......you don't need to blame yourself....." she said as she stopped when his eyes got cold.

But she wrapped her arms around him and held him....and he didn't push her away. But he also didn't touch her.

When she finally looked up...he just looked...like he didn't care.

Miaka shook her head. She couldn't help him....

Tired, she walked back down closed the front door. It was...she could never hope to save him.

* * *

She looked on as she began to walk around. The Hin tribe dressed in colorful clothes....and it was apparent that it was community.

Children played.....adults laughed.

That was when she yelped as she was pulled into the trees from behind. She couldn't see who had caught her, but by the hands and smell, it had to be a man....one who needed a bath.

"Ha, never thought I'd sample one of them....."

Miaka felt horror as the man tied her hands to a tree. Standing in front of her, she saw it was soldier.... and she recognized the uniform as the same one that the men had worn when they had slaughtered the Hin tribe.

Then, in the time it took for her to blink, Nakago was standing nearby.

"For what you and your men will do to my tribe..."

Then man turned, and began to chock as soon as he saw Nakago.

Miaka knew that meant it was time for her to close her eyes and look away. No sooner had she done that, she felt heat.

Looking down moments later, she saw a pile of ash.

"It seems that the men were observing my tribe before they attacked.....interesting."

With a cold smiled, he mentally cut away the rope and she fell to her feet.

"Thank you, for saving me....." she said as he came closer.

* * *

He looked on, as it made sense that the men had observed the Hin tribe before ambushing them. And when he sensed Miaka's fear, nothing mattered except getting to her in time.

Looking over, Miaka looked beautiful as a blonde with blue eyes...but he preferred her hazel eyes and russet hair. But regardless, she seemed to attract attention.

With a cold smile, he decided maybe a walk wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. If anything, he could always kill anyone who touched Miaka.

"I'll show you around....if you still want to see the area."

Miaka smiled as her stomach growled.

* * *

They began to cook lunch.

The house had been well stocked..... a look outback as revealed a large pond that was used to keep fish.

He acted casual as he had prepared them...almost like he enjoyed it. Or maybe he pretended that the fish were the men that would attack the tribe at some point.

As she cooked, she looked out of the corner of her eyes.....and saw man that she could fall deeply in love with. He had saved her from being raped......yet another example of how protective he was. Not that he would admit it thought.

But even if there was a chance that he would return her love...just what would mean for them both? Just who had his loyalty?

"Do you like Seriyu?"

"Not particularly."

"But he's your guardian."

"He's an incompetent guardian...I was born with powers to serve him and the priestess. I didn't have a choice."

"So you have no intention of being loyal to Seriyu?"

He just chuckled.

"That dragon will not keep his word......even if I claim you, I know he's planning something. But I have no way of knowing what."

Miaka frowned. It sounded like she could help Nakago.....by dealing with Seriyu.

"Would you want me to use my final wish and seal Seriyu?"

"I doubt you could accomplish that by yourself."

"But if I could?"

He looked down as he turned over the fish. Vaguely, she wondered where he had learned to cook.

"I do not intend to just let you take away my immortality and power."

"If you hate him, why not fight hm?"

"He can't be killed...only sealed, and he will not hesitate to take away my powers if he sees me as threat, or if he deems that I have betrayed him."

"Nakago... let me seal him.....if I can do it, maybe you'll keep...."

"I'd be human before he would be sealed. I will stop you, so consider that your first and final warning."


	8. Chapter 8

Miaka looked on.

It sounded like Seriyu would take away Nakago's powers regardless of what happened, but he was just too stubborn to just risk anything that could leave him human.

And she knew why he wanted his powers...revenge for what would be done to his tribe.

So, she had to show him that someone truly cared......but did she care?

For all that he hadn't done, and for saving her, she would risk it.

She wasn't in love...but she could be. And the only thing she would do was to see if she could help Nakago, by listening to her heart.

And she trusted him.....so it was time to prove her trust.

"I'll marry you."

He glanced at her as they had walked around. He had kept his hand around her waist the entire time.

"When we get back, I'll marry you. On our wedding night, I will willingly lie with you."

With a smile, she leaned on him.

"Our marriage will not be based on love. I'll only marry you to ensure I'll be able to keep my powers by taking your virginity."

"I know...but you don't have to marry me...you have honor."

"Miaka, don't act as if I'm here to save you....."

"But you've already saved me....more than once. If we had met....just as two people...." she said as they walked by a peach tree.

That was when he shoved a peach into her mouth so she would stop talking.

"I told you before...out marriage won't be based on love" he said as they stood by the lake.

Miaka took deep breath. She had to let him know, as this could be the only chance they might have.....

"Nakago, I doubt you care, but I forgive you....."

His hand around her tightened.

"....and I...I want this to be real marriage."

"Really ? Tell me, have much of my past did you see?"

"Pieces..."

"Than allow me to tell you everything."

Miaka sat down on the grass.

He had been blunt and honest letting her know exactly had had happened to him as a child. To say he had been descriptive was an understatement.

She looked out, as she couldn't say how she would've turned out if she had endured the same things as Nakago. Only she would've probabay gotten pregnant....

"Now, will you still lie with man whose innocence was stole by another man, who killed his mother as she was being raped, and cremated his entire tribe?"

Miaka looked up. Now, more than ever she wanted to show him that he could be loved as person. To let himself get cold, because he didn't wish to feel the pain of losing someone. To knew that no one stopped the abuse.....

That was she ...was she crying? Tears were falling.

"Don't pity me....." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not pity......I had no idea......how could they just let it happen? You were just a child..."

He looked off, and gave a cold glance at the scenery.

As she cried he looked out, recalling those times when he had been alone.....how dirty he had felt, how alone.....and how people knew, but didn't lift a finger. H just didn't understand why they allowed him to be toy.

That was when she looked down when Miaka wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't say anything and he allowed himself to just stand and think.

She accepted and forgave him....not that he cared.....well, he hadn't expected it. And very few would cry over his past, most would say that he had deserved it.

He couldn't explain why, but he knew that she was the woman that he could risk getting emotionally involved with. She accepted him for who his was, and all that he had done, and could do.

But he knew that this was the last thing......he couldn't allow himself to get distracted. He had to push her away as if Seriyu suspected that he was truly in love with Miaka, he would either kill her or do something that even he couldn't even think about.

For now, until they were free, he would push her away.

"Do what you want.....as long as you don't betray me, I have no reason to punish you. And I expect our wedding night to leave me more than satisfied."

He saw the hurt when she looked, but refused to show anything other than indifference. ....it was hard not to apologize, but now was not the time.....he would hate himself for killing her, but he mentally made a note to make up for causing her to cry.

But if her love for him was pure and real....it would be well worth the wait and she wouldn't give up.

His rejection.....she stepped back as she wiped away her tears.

But did he.....no, he must have a reason...he had told her about his past. So had to at least trust her.

No, she wouldn't give up on him. He has saved her, so he had to care. And for whatever reasons he had, he was pushing her away.

Standing up, she looked away. She couldn't come up with a reason, but she knew in her heart that Nakago cared about her...more than the stubborn idiot would ever admit.

She didn't need to be afraid of him, but she would fight for him....because he was worth it.

"Fine... and right back at you. Don't disappoint me either."

"Well, you certainly will not disappoint me. A certain garment doesn't seem to fit."

Miaka glared as he stared at her chest. How dare he bring up her bra!

That was when he bent down and picked up a rock. Casually he threw it into the bushes, just as man's voice called him an obscene name...

Nakago smirked as the man screamed.....then she felt heat.

Miaka frowned.

"That wasn't very nice."

"He was annoying me."

Night came and he knew they were being watched yet again. But they wouldn't confront him....but it was better to stay indoors.

So, as the sun was setting, they began to walk back.....when a voice yelled for him to stop.

Turing, he saw his younger self running over. He managed to stay calm, but he'd rather be alone with Tomo at a bath house.

"Ya wanna come over for dinner?"

He looked down. How many times had he wished to say good-bye, to see his mother....

"Um, honey..." Miaka asked.

He just nodded as no matter how mad he was, he still wanted to see his mother.

His mother was just a s beautiful as he remembered.....and as patient. His younger self was bit clumsy.....

In a cage, he saw a pet bird...he had forgotten how much his mother had loved birds. As he recalled, he had saved it from death and had nursed it back to health.

Maybe that was why he didn't like birds...as the reminded him of what he had lost.

Sitting back, he allowed himself to look around.

The house was small but clean. He smelled food that he hadn't smelled since he had been a child.

Looking over he saw flowers in simple clay pot......he recalled that he used to pick flowers for his mother every day. And help her with the housework.

"Can I help ?" Miaka asked.

He frowned. Miaka and his younger self.....they would burn the house to the ground.

"No...just sit back. Dinner is almost ready" his mother said with a smile.

A few moments later, his mother served roasted duck and some vegetables with rice.

His mother's cooking was better than anything he had ever enjoyed at the palace.

"Mother, why do people hate us? Are we bad?" Aruyu asked.

He looked down at his plate, recalling being bullied as a child. His blonde hair had been pulled more than once. No to mention one child had dumped honey in his hair....then bees had chased after him.

No to mention his toys had been often been stolen.....even adults seemed to hate him. He only found acceptance within his tribe.

"No, we...just look different."

"But why ? We all have two eyes, a nose, and a mouth....and hair!"

"Hard to say.....but no one else had our hair color. We're just like everyone else, but people fear us because we have blonde hair."

"Well, maybe when I'm older, I'll help them.....just how you help take care of sick people mother! Then they'll know that we're just like them!"

"Perhaps...." she said, as she smiled.

They walked back. Dinner had been nice, but bittersweet. Still, he was glad to have spent some time with his mother.

"Why did you mother call you a different name?"

"The Emperor gave me a new name after I became his pet."

Miaka winced at the answer. It was so harsh.

"Where was your father? Did he work at night?"

"My father was Koyuu Gi....the former shogun. I actually trained under him, and then I ended up killing him when I was much older. It was how I became the shogun."

Miaka stopped. So Nakago had mixed blood? She never would've guessed.

"Did he know...you were his son?"

"As he died, he spoke my mother's name.....I asked him how he knew my mother...he died before he gave me an answer."

Miaka looked down.

Late, she lay on the floor. As tired, as she was, she couldn't sleep.

"Miaka, come to my bed."

She blushed as she threw her pillow at him. He just chuckled.

"Stop talking like that."

"Your place is in my bed, and that means that you will sleep beside me....."

Miaka frowned. It felt weird, but she couldn't explain why. She had shared his bed for months. But it felt different here.

"No..."

"You know our arrangement..."

She yelped when she felt him play with her long hair.....long hair and his hand's didn't mix.

"Stop that!"

"You can do the same thing to me of you want.....just come to my bed."

Miaka screeched at the arrogance.....

"Nope! The bed is too small."

"Then sleep on top of me."

Miaka blushed when she got a mental image of sleeping on top of his bare chest, with the blanket low his waist. Why was it she always saw him without a shirt?

"No.....you wouldn't make a soft bed..." she said, not seeing him get up.

That was when she froze as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine, than I shall come to you. Just as you will come to me on our wedding night."

That was when the door was pushed down.

He smiled as he threw a chi blast.....and scorched a few surprised men. Some armor had even melted. Men swore and cussed him out.

He also scorched some parts of the house, but that didn't concern him.

"Just who the hell are you....." one man demanded.

He smiled, as he knew they men were seeing a certain symbol on his forehead.

"You bastards!"

He looked over. Miaka was glaring at them.

"Your disgusting! How can you think its fun to rape and torture?! You all make me sick! These people don't deserve to be hunted like animals!"

"Just who are you both?" one man demanded.

Miaka stood in front of him.....he would never vocally admit it, but he knew that she was truly worthy to have been chosen as Suzuku's priestess.

"Do you know what you'll end up doing? Is this how your mothers raised you to behave? You serve a depraved bastard who deserves to die, not these people here!"

He looked over.....as Miaka's symbol appeared on her forehead. She was actually defending him....and she wasn't going to just stand back either.

Tears fell down her face. The last person that had cried over his pain had been his mother.

"I won't forgive you for the evil you'll commit!" she sobbed.

That was when her chi appeared and she let loose blast of her chi that engulfed them all.

Far away, Seriyu smiled as he placed the gold and sapphire ring on a finger. The boy was under his complete control, as the ring could only be removed by him. Or when he was killed.

"Who do you serve?"

"Seriyu" the man said, dressed in dark blue with gold and silver.

"And who will you take order from?"

"Seriyu."

"Then come with me, you must train...I'm going to need you assistance soon."

Tamahome smiled.

Miaka woke up.

She was in a place that smelled earthy......

Opening her eyes she saw the cave....they must be back.

Looking down, she wore her dry clothes, but Nakago was gone. But his cloak was still one her.

"Where did he go?"

Looking over, she was surprised to find him sleeping nearby.

Smiling, she walked over and covered him with his cloak. Poor thing. After all they had experienced....

Still, she had to hold back a giggle as he looked younger and...innocent when he slept like this, which wasn't very often.

That was when she screeched as he eyes suddenly opened. As he sat up, she frowned. Had he been tricking her, or had he really been sleeping?

The sly smirk on his face...he had tricked her.

Peeved, she went out and grabbed a handful of snow.

His stern glare was a warning......but she threw it anyway.

"Not fair...."

"You ambushed me" he said as he threw another snow ball. He smiled when he got her again.

"Okay, stop! I give up!" she said, as she slipped.

Satisfied, he held out his hand to help her up. She stuck out her tongue, but took his hand.

"Look at me!" she said. "You got my clothes wet!"

That was when he smiled and she found herself dry in a matter of moments.....

"You...why didn't you get me dry with my clothes on before?"

"Because you we're injured as well."

Miaka glared as she rode with Nakago. They were officially back to squabbling.

"You touch and and I'll bite!"

"I told you, you can do whatever you want with me. But if you bite, so will I...and I'm sure you would be quite succulent...and taste delicious."

Miaka shook her head. He had no shame.....and a dirty mind.

"I can't believe I'm fallen in love with you..." she grumbled.

That was when she gasped. She had just admitted she loved Nakago! But did she really love him? Even thought his actions were...questionable....she loved him.

"Nakago.....say something! Don't you care about me?"

"I need you......to make sure you don't stop me."

The comment hurt like a bee sting. Hurt, she knew that she had been seeing things. He could never love her....they were just too different.....

But she would still fight for him.

He hated himself for being cold to Miaka, but he couldn't risk putting her in danger.

But her confession....he knew that if she stayed with him, she would only be in danger. It was hard to ignore the feelings he had, as knew that Miaka was the only woman he would ever love.

What had to be done was the only way. She had to hate him. It would be better than hurting her.

"I'm taking you back to Hotohori....."

"I...what ?"

"You've been a bother long enough. And you'll never stop me....."

"I...I'll make my wish......"

"Try. I just said I would take you to Hotohori. I didn't say that I wouldn't stop you. We'll still get married...as I expect you to keep your promise. Now help me look for the horse."

The snow ball landed on his leg. Had he not moved, it would've hit him between his legs.

Smirking he looked over as he brushed the snow away. Miaka was irate as mother tiger that had just had its cub stolen.

"No Miaka, not here. Don't be greedy."

"What ?" she snarled.

"After we're married..."

Miaka threw another snow ball.

"No! No, no, no!"

"Then why are you obsessed with my....."

"Shut up!"

Miaka gulped as she stood behind a tree.

To have Nakago be her first......than to just walk off....

And as much as she hated to admit it, Nakago's hands and lips on her had been enticing. The things he had made her feel.....

She was ashamed to admit it, but she loved him, and was physically interested.....but knew that her love would never be returned.

So, she had to....delay him by getting to the main source.

Nakago wasn't sure to be mad or annoyed. He could understand why she hated him, but he wasn't going to hurt her more than he had. But he couldn't just sit back either.

No matter how he threatened, it didn't work. Miaka refused to stop throwing snow balls.

And she was getting better aim....and the last snowball had rocks in it. Just what she put in next? At this point, he wouldn't put anything past her at this point.

It's not like a snow ball would stop him, it was more of an annoyance......

Just like when they had first met, his threats couldn't seem to intimidate her. But he couldn't bring himself to make her cry.

"And just what are you trying to accomplish?"

She scowled.

"Trying to get it numb, or freeze it off!"

Well, at least she was interested in him, but it wasn't in the way he preferred.

"With my powers, I advise you to try a different strategy."

That was when Miaka gave him a sly smile.....and he knew it was now serious.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop that..." he said as the frigid icy water would've been uncomfortable. Had it not been for his heightened senses and reflexes, he would be soaking wet right now.

Filling the tea pot with icy water and trying to pour it on him.....

"What? I'm taking your advice. You're always telling me to listen to you."

He smirked, as he knew one way to get her to back off.

"If you do one more thing, you will kiss me. It's your choice....."

Her face went ashen and she ran off, dropping the tea pot.

* * *

Miaka was shaking as she stopped to catch her breath. Her plan hadn't worked. What now?

She just couldn't ignore her feeling for Nakago, even while he was being a royal jackass. Just how could she love man.....like Nakago?

But she did.

Why couldn't things be simple, like when she had loved Tamahome? With Nakago it was....complicated.

"I'll never stop him.....I suck as priestess!" she said, as she gave the snow around her vicious kick.

"No, you'll die a priestess....."

She turned and saw Seriyu...as she began to feel weak. She didn't what he was doing exactly, but she knew she was dying.

As she recalled the man she had come to love, she smiled. She had tried, but it hadn't been enough. But what she had found with him had been worth it. She wouldn't change anything. He would never know it, but she was happy to have gotten to know him.

"Nakago, I love you...."

* * *

He saw Miaka standing next to Seriyu. A few moments later, she fell back as if she had fainted.

Running over, he picked up her limp body.....and he realized she didn't have a pulse.

"I took away all of her chi..." Seriyu chuckled.

He looked down at the woman that had forgiven him and accepted him. Just what had she seen in him that had made him worth fighting for?

"Hmph, annoying little pig. Once she ran from you, she was helpless."

He glared and before Seriyu could run, he hit him with a chi blast. Tears and grieving wouldn't help. He refused to lose the woman who had died because of him.

"Bring her back.....and you can take back my immortality and power."

"I knew it" he scoffed, looking peeved. "You actually love her....." he said, looking at his damaged armor. "Just forget about her.....she's a distraction."

"Do it, or I will use my own powers to find a way to end your existence."

Seriyu looked over, and he glared. He had never seen Seriyu so mad at him, but it was actually kind of amusing.

"You insolent...."

Nakago just threw another chi blast. Seriyu gave him sly smile.

"Fine...I'll do as you ask...but don't think this is over. The two of you will be punished....."

That was when a blast of power knocked him out.

* * *

Nakago woke up......feeling his arms were around Miaka.

Looking down, he saw her...sleeping peacefully.

Still shaken, he looked around. They were alone, but the weather was still cold. He needed to get her back. The horse most likely had been taken and killed by Seiyu.

Gently, he picked up Miaka and began to walk toward the cave.

With Miaka covered in his cloak, he looked around until he had enough wood for a decent fire. He knew that he should be cold without his cloak, but he didn't really seem to notice.

Finished he walked over and held her. He hoped she would wake up soon. He still wanted to find out if she was okay.

Holding her, he looked down at her face, as his other hand played with her hair.

Seriyu must've known his true feelings for Miaka. It had been a mistake to think that sending her away would've kept her safe.

That was when Miaka moved and looked up. Blue eyes looked into hazel eyes.

"Nakago....."

Quick as a cat, he kissed her gently and passionately on the lips. She seemed surprised at first, but soon responded by kissing him back.

* * *

"I thought you didn't love me" she said as she leaned on him. She held cup of tea that he had just made.

"I had to push you away, as I was worried you would get hurt."

Miaka just rested her head on his chest as she leaned back on him.

"You gave up your power and immortality for me...thank you."

He just put a hand over her waist. But he knew this was far from being over.

Being human....he was going to need to watch his back. And Miaka hadn't been saved because Seriyu was in good mood. He knew full well they were going to be hunted to either suffer a painful death...or something much worse. Even he didn't know just what limits Seriyu had.

Pulling back, he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Seriyu will most likely send someone or something to assassinate us. We'll go to Hotohori's palace, but we'll have to stick to the back country. The trip itself will take several weeks...we can't rush it, as we need to stay in the shadows."

"We'll considering how resourceful you were when you tried to kill me; I know you'll get me to Hotohori."

"Miaka, this isn't something to be taken lightly. We can't go back to the palace, and this might be our best chance to escape. And afterwards, I'll still have to deal with the throne.....if I'm not declared dead or killed before I get you to Hotohori."

That was when she rested her head on his chest.

"As long as I have you by my side...I don't need to be afraid. But what can we do? If I make my final wish, I might get sent back to Tokyo."

"I'm not sure...but we still need to get to Hotohori. And with no horse, that will make things more complicated."

"No horse ?"

"It either walked off, but I think Seriyu took it away and most likely killed it when we were gone."

Miaka sighed as she rested her head on his chest, which was the best pillow she had ever had.

"I don't want to risk being separated from you....and the only way that will happen is if I lose my position as Suzuku's priestess."

He thought back to what had happened. Seriyu hadn't acted to friendly when he'd had threatened him. But he didn't know of another way to stop him.

"Miaka, there is no guarantee we'll stop him."

"But at least I won't be sent back to Tokyo.....and if we do defeat him, we can settle down...do you still want to rule?"

"No."

Miaka looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't care where we live. All I want is to be with you."

That was all he needed to her. But he had nothing to offer her, except himself as he would never go back to rule. Still, nothing would keep him from Miaka ever again.

Casually he took out his earrings and put them on Miaka. Since he had no ring, the earrings would be sufficient.

"Why are you giving me your earrings?"

"Consider my earrings your engagement ring. We'll marry at the next village."

Turing they shared a kiss....as Soi and Tamahome began to train.

* * *

They walked for just over a day, and managed to find a small town nearby. Getting a room at an inn, it didn't take him long to buy two simple gold wedding rings.

The ceremony took place outside, among the snow, but he didn't really notice. All he saw was the woman that he loved and would protect.

After Seriyu had been sealed, they would go back and rule Qu-Dong. Or start over in Hong-Nan. But it didn't matter where they would live, as long as they we're together.

As they said their vows, he placed Miaka's ring on her finger.

* * *

Yui glared. Human, she had been revived by Seriyu after he had caught her sneaking around his lair....

She wore her old school uniform....and looked the same way that she had when she had died. Well, except her hair was longer. She had no idea why.

Despite having died in Tokyo... she had been too full of guilt to cross over into the afterlife. So, she had spent his time exploring.....as she had ended up in the book.

She'd come across other ghosts, but not very many.

It had been good to see Miaka. She had been too ashamed to look for her and had come across her by chance.

Curious....she had watched Nakago...worried that he had been cruel to her. But to her shock he was actually pretty decent. The snowball fight....and how he let Miaka hit him.

The gentle way he had carried her from the dungeon....it was the only place she could risk being more visible without being seen.

And the way he had looked at her as he had held her in his bed. It was the look of a man who was in love.

Confident Miaka was well protected; she had decided to find Seriyu. But he had found her first.

"I won't help you....."

"To think you though you could stop me as a ghost..." he smirked. "I never thought I would be betrayed by my own priestess."

* * *

Morning came. He woke up next to the former priestess of Suzaku.

Looking down, he was pleased with himself as he noted her swollen lips... lips that had gotten his special attention.

He didn't know how long he stared, but he was content to sit back and admire his new wife....until she slowly opened her eyes.

For a few moments, all they did was stare....until he gave her a gentle, but passionate kiss on her perfect lips.

"Tired ?" he asked, unable to keep the smirk off of his face. He wanted her to rest, but he wasn't going to complain if she was awake.

"No....I can't remember the last I slept so well...you really put me to sleep."

"Insolent..." he said, as he kissed her neck.

* * *

"Do we really need to leave? We're not going to be able to relax like this for weeks....." she pouted as she got dressed.

"We need to get going. We have a long journey, and Seriyu will be sending something after us."

"Like what?"

"His servants......hired assassins most likely..."

"Human ?"

"Possibly.....hard to say."

She smiled as put on her shoes.

"Nakago....we'll be fine. All we need is some supplies in town..."

"You know, for once it would actually be useful if some of your former sensei find us."

"Don't worry about them. They'll listen to me...hopefully. We'll find a way to stop Seriyu..."

"We don't have any other choice. And until we've defeated Seriyu, I don't want to risk getting you pregnant. We won't lie together again until he's been stopped."

"But...what if I get pregnant anyway?"

"Then we'll deal with it. But I won't risk have Seriyu use our child as like he used me. Even if you do carry my child, we'll find a way to keep you and the baby safe."

"Can you at least kiss me...."

With a smile, he gently kissed her...and knew that it would be some time before he enjoyed a hot bath.

* * *

Seriyu looked on. Having these two under his influence was perfect.

Soi and Tamahome......bringing Soi back from the dead had been a hassle, but it had been worth it. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Nakago couldn't kill the woman he had once cared for, and he also couldn't kill the man Miaka had once loved...well, at least he didn't think so. But Nakago did hate Tamahome after all.

They would keep an eye on Miaka and Nakago from the shadows....and go to Hong-Nan so that they would be noticed. He wanted to know what was going on.

His plan was to not separate them, but to take away Miaka's memories.....to have her be so close yet to hate him.....now, that would be funny.

"You bastard....."

He scowled. Come to think of it, Yui wasn't well liked by the Suzaku idiots.....

With a glace, he mentally sent her to Hong-Nan. Let those fools deal with her.....they would see her as a traitor.

* * *

Miaka smiled.

As they ate a large breakfast, she could help but blush every time her new husband looked at her.

What she had found with Nakago was more special than what she had thought would even be possible. She had no regrets about her wedding night.

Looking over, she noted how the snow was starting to melt. Spring was coming.

"We still need to be careful. Seriyu will come after us."

Miaka took a sip of her tea. As long as she was with the man she loved, she knew things would be okay.

"As long as we're together, I know we'll find a way to stop him."

* * *

**To be concluded....Promises II**


	10. Chapter 10

To read the conclusion, please read "**Promises** ** II".**


End file.
